Come Back To Me Now
by Rachelqueen
Summary: After their most recent expedition, Levi is devastated over the disappearance of his fiancée. She is soon pronounced dead. But little did they know that she's trapped in the forest of giant trees outside the walls where she meets a titan shifter who seems to know Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt. What happens when they all finally meet this new titan shifter?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Levi x OC fan fiction and I'm sorry if it's terrible. My writing skills suck but I wanted people to read my ideas! I really hope you enjoy! **

**Side note: If any of you watch Noragami, Yato will be in my story. Oh! Yeah I just couldn't picture anybody else but him playing the role. Anyways enjoy! **

Levi sat on the wooden benches alone inside the mess hall sipping his tea. He had tried to replicate the tea his future wife to be once made him but he knew his taste buds would never taste it's sweet and creamy flavor ever again.

He sighed. He put his cup down and set his hands on the table.

Yuki. How he missed her. She was his everything. His girl. His most prized possession. Why did she have to go? Who knows. From what everybody could tell, she was the kindest, most caring and most powerful woman anybody could ever lay their eyes on. Not to mention her immense beauty. She had skills worth 100 men. She was one of humanity's strongest soldiers. Yuki Ken. One in a million.

Levi felt his eyes begin to sting with tears. He quickly wiped them not wanting anybody to think less of him. He wasn't a crier. He wasn't one to express his emotions through facial expressions. For a while, he kept everything bottled inside. With his neutral expression on his face. Then he met her. She changed his entire life. She changed the way he looked at things. Although, he wanted to kill her when they first met, he had strange feelings holding him back. After the denial, his shell he had built over the years began to break down for her. Only for her. Then something funny happened. Something called love. He loved her and she loved him. In his eyes, it became Yuki and Levi against the cruel, shit turned world. In her eyes, it was Levi and Yuki and the cruel, shit turned world.

He shifted in his position ready to leave the mess hall when suddenly, Hange and Erwin entered through the doors. They scanned the area until their eyes met Levi's location at the table in the corner. Hange ran to the table as Erwin trailed behind her.

"Levi!" She shrieked.

'Shit' Levi thought. He rolled his eyes and sat back down.

She put her hands on the table and took in a few deep breaths. Her smiled then faded and she looked back at Erwin who had arrived next to her.

"Levi," he spoke while looking down at some papers he had in his hand.

Levi looked at both of them cautiously.

"We have declared Yuki Ken dead in her file. Her body was never found but we can assume-" Erwin begin but was cut off by a now angry Levi.

"That's crap!" He yelled causing a few heads to turn.

"She's not dead! She's alive! I know she is!" He continued. The rage inside his blood began to boil as he slammed his fist on the table causing his tea cup to spill over.

"Nobody saw how she died. Her body was never found. It's only the reasonable choice to assume the worst. I'm sorry." Erwin replied coldly.

Levi's teeth were gritted. He was angry. No more than that. He was furious. He couldn't believe that Erwin could jump to conclusions in only a matter of 2 days. He didn't even consider sending a search party for her. Although most members would think of it as unfair to look for a member who is most likely dead. Others would kill for a chance like that. To bring their old friend back. But to Levi, this was different. He would be willing to go alone if he had to. As long as she was retrieved back into his arms.

"Come on Levi-" Hange added.

"Shut up shitty glasses!" He yelled at her. She then closed her mouth.

Neither Hange or Erwin spoke another word. The only words spoken were the murmurs of the background crowd.

Levi looked at both of them one more time before storming off from the 2 of them and walking back to his room. Their room. Not so much anymore anyways.

Levi slammed the door behind him. He looked up. He scanned his room as he saw things that reminded him of her. Her closet. Her shoes. Her pillow. Her books.

_Her_.

Levi felt a pang in his chest. He looked over next to him and saw his brown polished drawers. He walked towards the drawer at the bottom and took out his drawing. He kneeled down. He looked down at the only picture he had of his fiancée. Her long black hair on her shoulders. Her smile that could fill a room. Her tiny yet almost sculpted figure.

Levi felt his hand turn into an angry fist.

He couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They were begging to be released. After 2 days of holding back, Levi felt that he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't stay calm. He needed to release his emotions somehow.

He put the drawing back and slammed the drawer shut. He got up quickly and grabbed the vase on the top and smashed it on the floor.

The tears began to slice his cheeks. Both his hands were now raging fists as he grabbed everything in his way and began smashing and breaking while the tears and screams stained his soul.

* * *

><p>Yuki began to faintly blink her eyes open. She saw green grass and sticks on the floor. The birds sang along the trees as she realized she was in the forest. She felt herself being carried on someone's back.<p>

She twitched her fingers. Her eyes were now fully open.

"L-Levi?" She called weakly, expecting to hear his voice. What had happened? All she could remember was falling...and hitting her head on something hard.

"Huh?" A voice replied.

Yuki's eyes widened. That wasn't Levi's voice at all. She lifted her head of the strangers back and saw black purple hair reaching down to the back of the strangers neck. That wasn't Levi at all. Yuki's heart began to race as she kicked the strangers legs.

The stranger stopped moving and bended his knees as he let out a small cry.

"Put me down!" She demanded.

She pushed herself off the strangers back and fell on the forest floor with a thud. Pain ran through every pore of her body as soon as she hit the ground.

"Ah!"

Her thighs and temples ached like a bitch. She had dried blood on the side of her head and bruises all over her legs. 'Did I fall that hard?' She thought.

The stranger turned around and faced Yuki. The first thing she noticed about him were his striking bright blue eyes. He had shaggy hair on his face and he had some sort of white bandana around his neck.

He stuck his hand out in front of her face.

"Hey, I saved your life. You would have been titan lunch if it weren't for me." He said heroically.

"Who are you and where is my squad?" She asked worriedly. She looked around at her surroundings. How did she end up in the forest. Where was Levi?

"Squad? You were out here alone." He replied as he took his hand back.

"Where's Levi!? Where am I?!" She asked louder. She was beginning to get angry.

"Levi...? Hm. Well all I know is that you were out here alone on the floor. So I decided to take you to my home to tend to your wounds so I carried you on my back which was pretty easy since you're kinda tiny." He said with a light chuckle.

Yuki's browser furrowed. She was getting sick of being called that. Especially by him. For all she knew, he could have been a murderer. He was stranger for sure. A stranger who lives in the forest? What's a civilian doing out here alone in the titan crawling area?

She tried to stand up but her legs hurt to much. She wobbled as she weakly tried to stand up. The stranger went over to her and grabbed her hands. Yuki slapped them still not knowing who he was. She all of a sudden stood up quickly and stretched out her arms which were sore but not broken.

"Names Yato." He said with a warm smile.

"Yuki Ken." She said as she cracked her neck. Oh how it felt so good.

"By your uniform, I can say you're from the Reacon Corps. Yeah they passed through here like 2 days ago. So you've been knocked out for at least 2 days." He informed her.

"2 days?!"

He nodded.

Yuki spun around quickly. 2 days?! She'd been gone from the world for 2 days!? They left her here. '_Do they think I'm dead? What about Levi? Does he think I'm dead?!_' She thought. Her heart began to panic. She began to sweat. She closed her eyes shut. 'Levi, I'm not dead. I need you.' She thought. She cupped her mouth. Wait. That's right. The next expedition awaited. Not just any expedition. This was a secret mission in capturing the female titan here in the forest. If she waited there, Levi would come rescue her. Yes! That's it! But in the mean time she'd need shelter. She looked back at the stranger so called Yato with a pensive look. He waved at her. Tch. He claims to have a home here. In the forest? There was Titans here and who knows how long he's been here. How did he manage to survive? She looked down at her gear. The tanks were deeply dented and her blades were dull. There's no way she'd survive without gears or a blade.

"Where is your home?" She asked turning back to him.

"Not to far. It's inside a cave. I have all my supplies there. It looks like you need new gear. Don't worry I have some I can let you borrow." He replied cheerily.

He even has gear? She looked at him with cautious eyes. She eyes him up and down. He seems...okay. Something tells her she couldn't keep her guard down just yet. Something also told her that he was hiding something. A big secret. Whatever it was, she was bound to find out sooner or later.

* * *

><p>"Levi stop this!" Petra yelled to her squad leader trying to calm him down. She could only imagine what he was feeling.<p>

Levi was still angry and throwing things around the room. His tears had stopped but his rage hadn't. The room looked like a tornado has passed through. He just couldn't accept it. He was still in denial. He knew that his fiancée couldn't have died but deep down he was almost being swallowed up by reality.

"She wouldn't want you like this!" Gunther hollered holding back Levi's arms. Although Levi was much stronger, Gunther managed.

"Get off me!"

"Not until I know you can calm yourself down!"

After a few more moments of struggling. Levi stopped. He felt Gunther's grip loosen. Levi sighed. Gunther let go after.

Levi walked and sat on the edge of his bed. Gunther and Petra walked over to him and sat on both sides of him. Gunther put his hand on Levi's back. Petra looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Levi kept his glare to the ground below him.

"Captain, Yuki wouldn't want you like this. She'd be disappointed to see you this way. She wouldn't want her death to be mourned for a very long time. She'd want everyone to forget her quickly to not burden anyone." Gunther consoled.

"Are you call now?" Petra asked worriedly.

Levi didn't respond to either of them. He didn't care about anyone's condolences. He didn't want people's pity. All he wanted was his girl back. To be with her again. To see that smile again. To kiss her again. It pained Levi to the limit. His heart ached and his head hurt from everything he had done. His entire world collapsed. He feared he wouldn't ever forget her. He feared he'd mourn for her the rest of his life. How could you forget someone that you trusted with your life? Especially someone like her.

He brought his hand to his chest.

'_Yuki_,' he thought. '_Come back to me now_.'

**Okay that was my first chapter! Was this any good? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Some years ago... **

Erwin led the newest recruits which he scavenged from the underground only a few hours ago. They put up a hell of a fight but eventually they were caught. They had to join the Reacon Corps. All 3 of them. Levi Ackerman, Farlan Church, and Isabel Magnolia. The 3 criminals who had been causing the MPs trouble.

Erwin holds in his hands direct orders from Commander Keith Shadis. The papers had the name of their new squad leader and pretty much everything there squad leader needed to know about them.

As Erwin walked over to Yuki Ken's office, he looked back at them with a stone expression. '_She doesn't deserve these assholes on her squad. She's too nice for that._' He thought. She didn't go with them on the mission so she only knows that they have already been taken custody of. She doesn't know that they will be placed in her squad either. Her squad only contains 1 member aside from the new 3. She had only recently been promoted to a squad leader so any new members she could get was helpful.

He turned a corner and saw up ahead at the end off the hallway her office. He proceeded walking again as he heard the footsteps following behind him. He heard faint whispering coming from the recruits behind him. Something about...not wanting to be here. Hm. Of course.

Erwin stopped right in front of the wooden door. He turned back to face the 3 newest members and gave them a stern look.

"The person behind this door is going to be your squad leader. Commander Shadis expects you to give her as much respect as you give to each other. Is that understood?" He says loud and clearly.

None of them responded. Levi kept his neutral frown. Isabel kept a nervous smile and Farlan had a frown but his eyes screamed something else. Something that let Erwin know that he'd rather be anywhere but here.

Erwin turned back around to face the door and lightly knocked with his cuffed hand.

"Yuki." Erwin called.

She looked up from the paperwork on her desk and got up from the creaky old chair. She dusted her hands on her light gray pants and opened the door with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello Erwin. What brings you here?" She asks before noticing the 3 strangers behind him. She tilts her head a bit to get a clearer view of them.

Erwin moved to the side so she could fully see 3 strangers.

"These are the 3 criminals from the underground earlier. Shadis put them under your command in your squad." He informed her.

She eyed each one of them carefully.

There was 2 males and 1 female. The female had short red hair done into short ponytails. She had big green eyes and a small smile. The one on the other end had light brown hair and shiny grey eyes. He had a straight mouth parted just a bit. The one in the middle caught her eye the most. He had black parted hair in an undercut and cold grey eyes. He wore a frown and showed no emotion. Something about him made Yuki find him attractive. He looked away from her glance.

"Introduce yourselves." Erwin commanded sternly.

Erwin handed her the files in his hands and Yuki took them carefully. She held 3 thick files in her fragile fingers.

For a few moments none of them said anything. It wasn't until the middle one nudged the female with his elbow. She gave him a look before turning back to Yuki.

"Isabel Magnolia at your service." She said as she saluted incorrectly.

Erwin scoffed.

She gave him a look before turning back to the recruits with a smile. Although sooner or later she'd have to teach her how to do it correctly. For now she'd let it slide.

"Farlan Chruch. It's an honor to be in your squad." The one at the end said proudly looking directly at her.

She then turned her attention to the one in the middle. The one who caught her attention the most. She was curious to learn more about him.

"Levi Ackerman." He stated flatly. He eyed his new squad leader. She had big black eyes and shiny black hair. She was just about the tiniest thing he had ever seen but her bicep muscles were visible through her white button up. How could someone like her be a squad leader? How could someone like her face the Titans? Well, Yuki Ken was labeled as 'Humanity's Strongest Woman'.

Although he would never admit to himself, it has been a long time since he'd seen a woman as exquisite as her. For a short person, she had curves in all the right places. Her face could've been a goddess's in human form. He thought she was actually kinda...pretty.

_Levi_. So that was his name. She started at him. He defiantly looked like someone she wanted to get to know. She wondered what type of soldier he was. Well he's in her squad so she's bound to find out either way.

"Well, I'm happy you're all in my squad now. I look forward to training with you guys in about an hour. Until then Erwin please take them to their rooms. I have a ton of paperwork." Yuki spoke as she handed Erwin back the files.

She quickly spun around not being able to hear Erwin's words as she closed her door shut. She put her back to the door and put her hand to tuck long stands of her hair behind her ear.

_Levi_.

She felt herself blush lightly. She closed her eyes softly.

_Levi_.

Yuki felt wind rush through her soft features as she zipped through the forest on her gear. She passed by leaves that soon became a blur and focused only forward. Her hair swayed wildly behind her body.

To her right side was Isabel and Farlan who were surprisingly amazing. They had managed to slice deep into the wooden Titans and they were almost professionals with their gear. That was impressive for someone who hadn't gone through the training corps. No wonder they were so hard to catch in the first place.

To her left was Levi and her other squad member, Vanessa Ange, a tall woman with short blonde hair. Her locks reached up to her neck which kissed her tattoo. She was quiet and was extremely protective of anybody she cared about. She was truly a proven soldier.

Levi on the other hand was just about the most amazing soldier she had ever encountered. His skills were so perfect and exact. His form was beautiful. He passed through the air alongside Vanessa with his same usual frown. He was an outstanding soldier. Yuki felt happy that he was in her squad and not anybody else's. This gives then at least an opportunity to get to know each other.

Up in the distance, they could see the landing pad built on a tree. By this rate, Levi was bound to get there first. No doubt about it. It was only her first training session with them so she'd let them win for now. At least so they'd feel good and up about this. After all the next upcoming expedition lay right around the corner. Only 2 weeks from now. She needed them to cram as much training as possible but she had so much paperwork to do, not to mention that she had to also fill out her new squad members worksheets. Damn. If she does want to train them the remainder of the vacation she will probably have to finish all her paperwork tonight. She sighed. This means another all-nighter for her. Yuki pouted.

"Yuki! Keep your eyes open! We're almost there!" Vanessa yelled next to her.

Yuki woke from her thoughts and looked up ahead again. The landing pad was closer than ever. She slowed down a bit so she was now the farthest member from the pad. Levi still held his position in the lead and as predicted he landed first. Then followed Vanessa then Isabel and Farlan. They all looked at her waiting for her to land.

Yuki finally landed against the wooden floor and shut off her gear.

"That was great guys. You guys were better than I thought. Good job. Congratulations. Fantastic." Yuki complimented still trying to make them feel better.

They replied with awkward mumbles.

She looked around at each of them. They were all trying to regain normal respiration. They put their blades back and faced Yuki waiting for her next order.

"If we train like this everyday, you'll survive your first expedition." Yuki exclaimed sweetly.

Her eyes lit up and her smile cascaded across her face.

She was the only smiling one out of her expressionless squad. The new members still felt uncomfortable and out of place. They didn't do much talking. Yuki had known Vanessa almost all her life and yet she still wasn't a talker. Her squads enthusiasm seemed dead. Maybe she's being to nice? No it wasn't that. She decided to be patient instead. Just until they had all settled in with each other.

"Alright. Listen up. We're going to do this again. So get your emotions working!"

**The evening before the expedition...**

Yuki an her squad all sat together in the mess hall on the wooden tables. This was their last night before the day where anything could happen. They trained hard, they joked hard and they had grown into friends. Maybe good friends even. Who cares right now. All they wanted to do was spend their day before the expedition together.

Isabel sat next to Yuki with a cup of alcohol in her hand. She kept cracking jokes and keeping them in laughs. Farlan sat next to her with an empty cup and laughed at pretty much every joke Isabel made. Levi sat across from Yuki with a cup of tea in his hands. She had noticed that he held his cup in a strange manor but later shook it off as a long time habit. Vanessa sat next to him and drank nothing and occasionally smiled but never laughed.

Isabel let out a big laugh followed by Farlan. Yuki smiled.

"Really! Trust me it works!" She said excitedly as she described a faster way to chug down alcohol without feeling a single burn in your throat.

It was times like this that Yuki was going to miss.

She sighed. She had a horrible feeling in her gut. Like something bad was about to happen. She didn't like that feeling and wanted it gone. She soon began to feel a headache coming on. She rubbed her temples gently.

"Yuki are you okay? Do you want me to take you to your room?" Vanessa asked plainly.

Yuki awkwardly smiled and told her no thanks and that she was fine. She scratched the back of her neck nervously not wanting to ruin their last night.

"No I'll take her! I have something I wanna tell her anyway." Isabel says already standing up and taking Yuki by her arm.

"But the nights still young! Hehe I'm fine really." Yuki persuaded nervously.

"Aw too late! I'm already up and there's a little secret I want you to know." She said sneakily. The 2 girls both got up from the table and made their way out the door.

A secret? What kind of tales could Isabel be hiding up her sleeve? Well it must've been pretty important or private if she couldn't tell her in her ear while they sat next to each other.

While they exited the mess hall and made their way to Yuki's room, Isabel let go of her grip on Yuki and took a deep breath. Oh here it comes. Isabel's smile faded.

"Yuki...Levi and I are close and it's rare when he expresses anything but...I think he has a crush on you." Isabel said cheekily.

Yuki stopped in her tracks. Her breath hitched and her cheeks flushed red.

"Isabel I'm sure that's not the case at all!" Yuki said quickly as she shook her hands out in front of her hurriedly.

Isabel raised an eyebrow.

"Well I mean he does stare at you a lot and he acts different around you. He acts a little tougher and he acts as if he's gonna go on a date before we see you for anything." She added with a smirk.

Yuki blushed even harder and deeper. Although it somewhat made her feel relieved that maybe Levi has feelings back for her, a big part of her highly doubt it. He never showed any signs that he felt the same way but then again, he never showed any signs of how he felt in general. Hm.

"When I asked him about it, he punched me and told me to shut up so I guess he's still in the denial phase." Isabel said as she nudged Yuki's shoulder.

They were right outside her room. She saw this as an opportunity and quickly fiddled with the door knob.

"You can't deny it." Isabel continued.

"Goodnight Isabel! See you tomorrow!" Yuki quickly said as she entered the safety of her room and quickly shut the wooden door.

**The day of the expedition...**

Everybody sat on their horses patiently waiting for the gate doors to open to let out the Survey Corps members to their next expedition.

"Look it's humanity's strongest woman Yuki Ken!"

"Kick their titan asses for us commander!"

"Make them suffer!"

Came the pleads of the civilians surrounding them. Yuki waved kindly at them.

"Are they always like this?" Levi asked annoyed.

"You just have to get used to that." Yuki replied honestly.

She looked back at the excited glances of her squad. Minus Levi and Vanessa. She smiled back at them. It was their first expedition. They'll survive she kept telling herself. Even though the bad feeling hadn't left. She turned back forward. Her smiled turned into a frown. They'll make it. I know they will.

The gate doors began to open slowly. Everybody stiffened and payed their attention towards the gates.

"Scouting Legion! Advance in 20 seconds!" Informed the commander from up front.

"Alright guys here we go." Yuki said to her squad.

"15 seconds!"

"10 seconds!"

"5 seconds!"

Yuki swallowed. Here we go.

"Onward!"

All the horses galloped in unison. Their green capes flaring out in sync. Many 'byes' and 'good lucks' were screamed by the by standing civilians. It's now time. There's no turning back. But what awaited the squad, was Yuki's nightmare come to life.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki sat on her bed with her arms around her knees and her face between her chest and knee caps. She snuggled closer as her skin got colder and paler.

She'd been in this state since the expedition. Since the incident. Since Isabel and Farlan's death. She could still hear their pleas and confessions to each other loud and clearly as if it were happening right now. How they screamed and begged for help but she stood the dirt ground with broken gear from being slammed to the floor. It was all her fault wasn't it? Well that's what she thought and blamed anyways. Herself. Her stupid useless self who was good for nothing. It wasn't until Vanessa came and saved her for it only to be too late for Isabel and Farlan. There goes her squad. On their first expedition. The first.

She sighed.

Herself, Levi, and Vanessa were the only survivors. Sadly to be. But it was that way. And although on their way outside the gates, those 3 talked about things they'd do after their first expedition and how'd they celebrate surviving, but now, it'd never happen. Levi had locked himself in his room. As did Yuki for being the failure squad leader. Its a squad leader's job to protect her squad. But she failed. She failed her comrades. She failed herself. She made promises she couldn't keep. And they had put their faith and trust in her and believed in her. Yet she couldn't keep them alive. Not long enough to really live life. Not enough. Maybe she didn't know them all her life but in those 2 weeks it was almost as she did. Maybe she didn't know the sins they committed or crimes they had done in their life but who cares now. All Yuki wanted was a second chance. Perhaps there was information she missed? Or maybe here was something else to be taught! Whatever it was she'd teach it to them! She'd let them know!

Yuki clutched her chest. She pulled herself off her position and kneeled on her bed. She buried her face in her pale thighs and let tears slip from her eyes. All her hair fell down in front of her nearly covering her entire body.

'_You're a failure! You're useless! You damn coward!'_ She yelled to herself in agony.

She slammed a fist on her mattress and clutched the sheets below her. Her knuckles nearly turned white.

What could she do now? No matter how bad she felt, it couldn't have been worse than how Levi felt. Her eyes burst open.

_Levi. Oh Levi._ She could only imagine the pain he was going through.

She bolted up. She had to go see him. He probably needed comfort.

Yuki got up from her bed in her dress like pajamas as she wiped away tears with both hands. She didn't want him to see her this way. She has to at least prove to her remaining squad members that she's strong.

She slipped on her slippers and headed out the door quietly. She closed the door behind her gently not wanting to wake anyone up at this hour. Wait. Would Levi even be awake at this hour? Yuki stopped in her tracks outside her door. Well it was worth a try. She continued for his room.

She passed through hallways and corridors as the chilly night air swam through her legs.

What could she even say to him? How could she even comfort someone like this? It doesn't really matter. No matter what she'd try. She has to. Why was she even thinking about him this late at night again? She found herself doing this often now. She hadn't been able to sleep lately so she'd spend sleepless night thinking about him.

_'I wonder what he thinks about late at night...'_

Levi lay on his bed starring at his room ceiling. Faint moonlight peered through his window from the bright night sky. The sky.

One of Farlan's favorite things. He could hear him talk all day about how tantalizing and vivid the night sky was. The stars, the moon. All of it.

He'd never hear it again now. All he had was memories. Faint memories. '_Farlan buddy, how's it like up there? Are the stars as bright as you thought they were up close? Is Isabel enjoying herself too?'_ Levi closed his eyes. His chest felt heavy. His head pounded. 'At least...at least...she survived...' She didn't nearly mean as much as they did. Not yet. He didn't know that soon she'd become his whole world. He just didn't know it yet.

A light knock on the wooden door awoke him from his thoughts. Was it...her? Had she finally come? Levi lifted his head off his pillow and starred at the door. Again, came another knock, this time a little louder. Maybe it was her. Hopefully it was her.

Levi got off his bed. He walked with a small limp towards the door as he passed an empty bed. Empty. He reached for the lock and steadily lifted the wooden panel to reveal his tiny squad leader.

Her hair glistened with the moon light and her eyes timidly sparkled as they met with his. They soon began to water as they stood their in silence. She suddenly reached out for him and pulled herself upon him as she went for a hug. Yuki's eyes spilled with tears, wetting his shirt. Levi was somewhat shocked.

"I'm sorry Levi! I couldn't protect them! Now they're dead! It's my fault. If only I was strong enough then maybe just maybe!" She cried.

Levi didn't know how to react. He wrapped his arms around her slowly and brought his hand up to stroke her hair gently as he let her cry into his chest. It pained him just a bit to see her cry with pain. And for the most part, blame herself. He had to find the right words. But was there really any right now? Did words like that exist? They did. He just needed to sort them and arrange them correctly. He hadn't know this girl for very long but he already felt it was his job to make her feel better. It was his job to protect her prom negativity like this.

He pulled apart from her and looked straight in her big black teary eyes.

"Yuki," he spoke quietly.

He cupped her face. He kept his neutral expression with bothered Yuki to the fullest. Even at a time like this...he managed to hide his emotions.

"It's...its...not your fault. Don't be stupid. Don't cower yourself." He said to her.

But she expecting something more. Maybe words of comfort! She had her expectations set high for this moment. She liked him to much to let a moment like this feel so meaningless.

"Self pity will get you no where." He added as he wiped a tear off her face.

Although in his mind, he had a whole book of words he wanted to say to her, he couldn't. He just couldn't do it. On the outside he seemed cold and plain but on the inside...his emotions we're out of control.

**Present day...**

"Alright that's the last of em." Said one of the cleaners as he carried a box full of Yuki's things.

Levi had been cleaning out their room as soon as possible. Not wanting to be reminded of her. Hange offered for her to do it but Levi insisted for only himself and cleaners from HQ. He felt that only he could do it. And the cleaners.

"Corporal, where do you want us to put these boxes?" A cleaner asked from behind him.

"Burn it. Burn them all." He replied flatly.

The cleaners behind him looked at each other obviously stunned. Burn her things? Levi felt this was the right choice. And the fastest choice.

"Levi! No what are you doing?" Hange erupted as she entered the room.

Levi turned around to face the insane squad leader.

"But Levi how could you burn this!?" Hange asked sadly as she held up one of Yuki's bras.

The cleaners all gasped and took steps back as they blushed madly. Hange let out a small smile.

"Damn it you shitty glasses! Put that back! I said to burn it all!" He yelled as he walked passed Hange and the cleaners and stormed out the door.

Hange put the bra back down in the box and followed after him. She ran up to him and stood next to him.

"Aw I'm sorry I was just trying to brighten the mood. But I'm sure there's things from there that you'd want to keep! Besides, maybe I wanted to keep some of her things." Hange said still trying to make him less sad.

Levi looked at her with dismay. There were some things he wanted to keep. Like her ring but he couldn't find it. 'I_t was probably with her when she died. _' he thought. It was. She kept it in a necklace under her shirt where she thought was the safest place. That ring was a string of their love. He also would've loved to have kept her perfumes or her shirts. Anything really. Just so he knows that at one pint in his life, he was in love.

He broke away from those thoughts.

"No. Burn everything!"

**In the forest...**

The aroma of cooking meat and boiling water went up Yuki's nostrils. She lay on Yato's starch bed while he cooked his hunted food outside. He decided to take the couch with didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. He was surprisingly good with the gear and he seemed to have the whole set. But when Yuki had asked him where he had gotten these items he had told her not to worry about it which only raised her suspicion.

It has officially been one week since she woke up. One week closer to going back home. One week closer to seeing Levi. 'I wonder what he's doing right now.' She thought. He's not holding up so good actually. He misses her like crazy. He still cries himself to sleep every night since he heard. Yuki, he needs you.

"The food should be ready in about 10 minutes!" Yato screeches as he opens the curtain doors widely with his arms out stretched.

Yuki sat up on the bed startled.

He smiled at her and walked back outside.

Yato. He was something different. He was nice but he was hiding something. Yuki could feel it. He had a dark side. Everyone has a dark side. But he just...he's really good at hiding it. Whatever his secret was, she was bound to find out soon. Very soon. Yuki began to think back to their conversation late at night yesterday.

"_How long have you lived here?" She asked cautiously. _

_He stayed quiet for a moment. He wasn't sure how to give an answer without spilling almost everything. And he couldn't have that happen. Not yet. _

_"3 years." He said honestly. He could monitor this conversation. Hopefully. _

_"Why did you leave the walls?" Yuki persisted wanting to know answers. She wanted to see if she could get anything out of this conversation. _

_Yato didn't respond that quickly this time. How was he supposed to tell her? He was for damn sure not gonna tell her the entire story but she wanted answers and he knew she was suspicious. If he didn't behave, she'd probably start demanding directly. And he couldn't have that. This woman was a trained soldier who could easily wipe him out within seconds but he knew how to fight too. And if things got too hasty, he knows that he'd probably have to tell her. _

_"Well...I lived inside the walls with my 3..." He trailed off. _

_What could he even call them? _

_"With my 3 companions. They had done some pretty horrible things. They were planning something worse. I wanted no part in it so I left the_m." _He said while sweat trickled down the back of his neck. _

_Yuki payed attention to him attentively. You could tell she was noting down everything he said. Somewhere between this information she'd find an answer. _

_"Your companions, did they kill people?" She asked quietly. _

_Yato remembered back to Wall Maria. Yes. They had killed people Yuki. Thousands of people. But she didn't have to know that. She didn't have to know anything else now. This is now the end of the conversation. He didn't reply to her as a sign that he felt uncomfortable and wanted this conversation over. _

_"I'm sorry for asking." _

Yuki got up from the bed. She slipped her boots on and walked outside into the sunshine and blue cloudless sky. Today was actually such a beautiful day. The wind speeds were perfect and the air wasn't to thin today.

She spotted Yato sitting in front of a fire on top of chucks of wood. The meat lay on top of it cooking slowly.

"Yuki! Sit down and wait for the dinner to cook with me!" He said excitedly as he pointed to a log across from the fire from where he was sitting.

She looked at him for a few moments before she sighed in defeat and took her seat on the hard wooden log. Oh how uncomfortable it was. She watched the meat slowly burn with the flames and the water below it spring with bubbles. Wow this was almost as boring as yesterday's dinner stare.

She caught Yato's blue eyes as she looked into the fire.

"So Yuki, do you feel better?" He asked her as he broke away from the stare. Her brows furrowed.

"Yes." She replied plainly. He nodded.

He's trying to act as if yesterday's conversation never happened. As if he didn't almost spill everything out. But his secret will soon be exposed. Sooner than he thought. Suddenly an irritable smell filled the air. It smelled a bit familiar to Yuki.

"Is the food burning?" Yato asked nervously as he fanned himself while he pretended not to know the smell is lurking from Titans.

Yuki finally took memory of the smell and stood up erotically quickly. She looked around in the forest. That was too strong to be one titan. Too weak for 4 but strong enough for a horde. No. They're coming here.

"Yuki what's going on?" Yato asked still trying to play innocently.

"Titans." She said angrily while keeping her gaze the forest.

"Oh! Let's get inside the cave and avoid them." Yato suggested while standing up quickly.

"It's too late! They've already spotted us!" Yuki yelled as she saw them starring back at her. She went for her gear quickly.

"We'll have to fight them off!" Yuki said with little confidence. She had never seen Yato's battle skill but at a time like this they had to fight no matter what.

Yato began to panic. He knew exactly that it was a horde. He knew that he could take them all on but...Yuki. He looked back at her. She was applying her gear on as quickly as she could. He could save them both but was he willing to risk it?

The ground began to vibrate as the Titans got closer. No. He can do it. He has to save Yuki. Even if it means spilling the beans. He has to do it. For Yuki's sake. Yato gritted his teeth. '_Just do it!' _He yelled at himself. He clenched his fist.

"Yuki get back! Let me handle this!" He yelled to her.

She looked back at him with amusement.

"Are you insane!" She replied applying the last of her gear.

The ground began to vibrate even faster as 3 aberrant Titans ran towards them.

He had to act fast! Yuki began to grab her blades ready to fight.

"Yuki get back!" He yelled as he ran in front of her not to far from the Titans. He was ready. He was prepared to risk it all now. No holding back.

"Yato wait!" She yelled as gusts of wind began to hit them both. The stomps got louder and the Titans got closer.

This is it. He's ready.

Yato brought his finger up to his mouth and sunk his teeth in deep as fast as he could. Suddenly, they were both blinded by a bright yellow lightning flash...


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm not exactly sure if I should continue...I hope that for whoever's actually reading is enjoying my story so far. **

Yuki was flung back by the giant outburst of wind that blew all around after the bright lightning flash. Her back hit a tall rock and she then fell to the floor. Her vision was blurry but she could hear a very loud monster like roar. It was long and it made the leaves vibrate. '_What...the hell just happened?'_ She thought as she tried to lift her head slowly. Her head tilted upwards and she saw a titan with it's back towards her. Her breath hitched. A titan. And Yato was no where in sight.

The titan before her let out another powerful and grimace roar causing Yuki to cover her ears with both her hands. The ground began to pound as the titan charged towards the 3 aberrants who were only feet away from their location. The Titan grabbed one by its head and ripped it off from its small body. Blood painted the tree leaves and smoke erupted from the now dead titan. The other 2 aberrants roared at the titan as if they were changeling him. The Titan roared back and grabbed the 2 aberrants and threw them to the floor with a loud thud. The aberrants struggled to stand back up but the titan began to stomp on their heads and necks. Even more blood sprayed all around the forest and some on Yuki's face as smoke began to pour out of the aberrants. Her view soon began to fog with all the smoke. The ground still remained pounding and even more roars rang through the forest air. There was still a whole pack left to fight. They were behind the 3 aberrants.

Yuki began to get up as she held onto rocks for support. Her back ached but besides that, it didn't seem like there was any serious injuries. Maybe a bruise or 2 but that was it. She finally managed to stand on her 2 legs. She looked toward her smoke clogged path. _'Was that titan...Yato? Did he have abilities like the female titan? Was that his secret?' _She asked herself. The Titan didn't attack her. It went straight for the other Titans to fight them off. Just like she had instructed.

Maybe it was him. No scratch that. It was him. And that's the secret that he'd been hiding. That's the reason he's been alive on his own all this time. But it wasn't the reason he left. What he told her was the truth. Well not entirely but it was a good 50 percent. He couldn't tell her the whole story. He didn't trust yet. They had both been suspicious of each other since the start but they kept it completely oblivious from each other. Well not Yuki. She didn't make it that obvious but he knew. And she knew that he knew.

A loud rumbling heading towards her awoke her from her thoughts. She looked around the now almost cleared path in front of her. A Titan soon appeared. It looked down at her and Yuki looked back up at it with no fear. She held a calm stance and gave him an angry stray glare. The Titan had piercing blue eyes and small pointy ears. He had black hair on his face just like Yato. His mouth had an array of teeth next to his mouth which didn't close along with his lips. His body was extremely muscular and he had bulging abs.

"Yato..." Yuki muttered bitterly under her breath. She understands why he hid this from her but it still kinda pissed her off that she didn't know.

The Titan turned around and began walking into the forest. Yuki took a quick step forward in confusion. Where was he going? She grabbed her blades and stuck them out in front of her.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" She yelled as his pounding footsteps stopped.

Everything was quiet for a moment. The only audible sound was the tweeting of birds and ghostly winds. Then a loud thud boomed as it shook the entire forest floor.

Yato wiggled his arms out off his titan. The hot skin stuck to his sweater so he pulled harder. He managed to pull his face and right arm out but his left wouldn't budge. He pulled a little harder this time and the skin detached. He pulled his legs off the hot membrane. He lifted his face up. The fresh breeze snaked its way around his ears and blew back his thin hair.

His entire view from left and back was clouded with fumes. He looked down at his titan which was slowly now decomposing along with the forest. He jumped off the titan and landed on both legs on the dirt.

He stretched his arms out and flexed his legs. Ugh. That part was the worst part. The part when you have to evacuate from the titan when knowing that your mission is over. The struggle of getting out from the nape. At least while in titan form, he knew how to control it. Out of all the 4, who was best at controlling his titan. He taught the others how to control theirs. He actually taught them a lot of stuff. But forget that for now.

Yato began walking through the smoke cloud. He was trying to find his way back to Yuki.

He sighed.

_'Shit. I have a lot of explaining to do.'_

**Back inside the walls...**

By now, everybody inside the walls knew of the colossal titan's most recent appearance. Everyone knew about the 104th squad and how they were brave and managed to survived. Everyone knew about Eren Jaeger.

"I can't believe this!" A civilian inside Wall Sina yelled while reading the newspapers.

The 2 biggest topics on the newspapers were the Breached Trost Gate and the death of Yuki Ken. It was all anybody really talked about throughout the week. It traveled around the walls like a wild fire. The media knew how much civilians loved gossip so they knew everything the minute it occurred.

"Ken?! Dead? This is absurd!"

"A titan has sided with us? Unbelievable! This is just crap created by the media to distract us from the real problems; the king is in debt!"

"Explain to me again how the Reacon Corps lost one of their most powerful allies?"

"What are we going to do! We're all going to die! The colossal titan will come back!"

Came the chants of the civilians. Some spitting out random nonsense in the middle of bustling streets. Some were opposed of a titan siding with humanity while some began praising him. Although no one knew for sure what to believe. But what everyone did know was that Yuki Ken was dead. Dead. Oh so they think. Yuki has no idea what is going on back inside the walls. She has no idea about Eren Jaeger or her mourned and supposed death. But when she did come back, she had to be prepared for the big storm that was coming her way.

"Oh! My condolences go out to Levi Ackerman! I can't imagine life without my spouse. That's why I made him join the Garrison Force. Death is not an option for us!" Said the wife of a Garrison soldier.

Her friends around her agreed in sadness.

Everyone knew. Everybody knew about Levi and Yuki. Their relationship didn't maintain secret for long before somebody spilled the beans. People wondered why a cold killer soldier would fall for a kind and caring soldier. It was because only Yuki knew the Levi on the inside. When she finally reached that peak, she realized that once you were close enough to his heart, all his negativity faded away and you could only feel confused emotions struggling to be expressed. She found it quite adorable that he could never express his emotions properly. And since her supposed death, Levi didn't know how to handle them. It was more than he had ever bottled up inside. He needed her again. And she needed him. But they were going to be back together soon. They were going to be able to love each other again.

For now, Levi just needed to be patient.

**The day of Eren's trial...**

Eren's eyelashes fluttered open to see the dark brick ceiling. He found himself cold and his wrists still hurt from being cuffed.

He frowned. He realized he was still in his tiny cell. It wasn't a dream. It all really did happen. The wall, his death, his titan, the canon. It was all real. A big part of him really didn't want to believe it. That part kept telling him that nothing had happened, that day, they had cleaned the walls and ate together one last time before picking which force to join. Unfortunately, that's not at all how it went. It went to hell. And Eren Jaeger was still living it.

Eren sighed feeling his dry throat. He smacked his chapped lips for saliva. Nothing. His stomach growled. He had almost nothing to eat. Most of his meals contained a cup of water and a single small bowl of white rice. If he was lucky, his bowl would be full all the way to the top.

Eren stood up from his stone hard bed and stood on his aching knees. He noticed the 2 guards standing outside on the left and right side of his cell. They were holding rifles. Eren swallowed.

"Excuse me...can I got to the bathroom?" He asked nervously, almost regretting it.

"You just went!" The guard on the left spewed at him bitterly.

"I'd like a drink of water." Eren tried again with more hopefulness in his voice this time.

"Hey!" The guard on the right interjected while craning his neck to face Eren.

"Mind your place,"

_"Monster." _

Eren's chest felt a pang. 'Monster?' He thought. His mouth slightly parted. This was the first time in his life that he'd ever heard those words directed towards him. He was shocked. He felt almost sad. He wanted to help humanity not make them fear him. Eren felt despaired. He was not a monster. He knew he wasn't a monster. But...why was he being called one? He didn't even understand what they meant when they said he turned into a titan. Did that make him a monster?

Eren looked down at his cuffed wrists that rattled when he moved them due to them being attached to longer chains hanging to the ceiling.

_'Am I so terrifying that they need to...keep me restrained?'_ Eren thought.

He suddenly remembered back to Armin and Mikasa. Those two...weren't scared of him at all. In fact they protected him. They treated him the same. Their eyes still held faith. They hadn't gone crazy around him like everybody else did. When they were being aimed at with the canon, they stayed with him the entire time. They were willing to risk their lives for him. Then, the next thing he remembered was a flash of yellow and then...the rest was just fragments that came and went. Fragments of red. And smoke. A lot of smoke.

He sighed and layed back down on his uncomfortable bed. How long would he have to stay here?

The sound of a door opening inside the room awoke Eren from his early thoughts. Eren quickly stood up hoping it would be Commander Erwin Smith or Captain Levi. Hoping that they would come in to tell him that he was free to leave. Although soon, he wouldn't be hoping for Captain Levi so much.

There was a brief silence. Didn't somebody come in? They wouldn't make him wait that long-

A face with glasses suddenly appears in front of his cell which causes Eren to flinch. He tenses a bit.

The woman with the glasses on the other side of the cell smiles.

"You must be Eren!" She interprets with that smile still plastered on her face.

She tilts her head.

"Are you okay? how are things going?" She asks sounding like she actually wanted to know the answer.

"Huh?"

"Sorry for the long wait. You can finally come out now." She continues.

Eren slumped back in his position in relief. Finally. He could get out now and go back to Mikasa and Armin! Eren doesn't know how many days it's been since he saw real daylight but he was prepared.

He noticed the woman digging through her pockets for something.

"You have to put these on though." She says while sticking out handcuffs in front of her.

"Oh sorry I talk too much!" Hange, who Eren now knew her name, said with a squeal. She walked passed the boys and Eren in handcuffs who was confused about where they were going.

They come to a stop. Eren looked around nervously. Where exactly where they taking him? This door didn't look like a door that led to the outside. And why did they put him in handcuffs? They're releasing him aren't they?

"We're already here."

"But that's okay! It's better if we don't explain." Hangs continued with a mellow tone now.

Eren was being pushed by guards into the doorway. His feet stumbled and his heart beat doubled as he still didn't know where they were taking him.

The door opened and for a second he was blinded by brightness. His vision hasn't yet focused to what was inside.

"Hey, wait...!" He protested to Hange as he looked back at her.

Her smile had faded and her face had darkened.

"Maybe I shouldn't say this, but we have no choice but to trust you blindly. I wish you luck." She replies relentlessly before slamming the door leaving Eren even more confused than he was before.

He looked forward and saw citizens sitting on rows. All dressed in uniforms. He looked up to the tall ceiling and saw warriors in armor fighting one another with Titans in the background. The room was surprisingly cold. He looked to his right and saw a judges empty chair. A judge? So, he was taken to a courtroom? Of course. It's his trial.

_'The courthouse? So they were keeping me below the courthouse?'_ Eren thought. And little by little he put pieces together and realized why he was here.

"Keep walking!" One of the guards yelled in his ear. They led him around a corner where Eren faced even more citizens and Military Police uniforms. They all gave him cold looks. Eren shuddered.

Eren walked up 3 stairs with the guards pointing their rifles on his back. Up in front of him was a stepping pad big enough to fit 3 men.

"Kneel there!"

He looked back at the guards with an angry looked and did as told. His wrists still behind him. He couldn't exactly move them.

The guards placed a metal bar in between his cuffs opening.

Eren tried to rattle his cuffs but the job of the bar didn't let him.

Eren looked around nervously. Why was he here? I mean his trial of course but what would this decide? Was he gonna die? Were they gonna do a public death? What the hell is going to happen! Everybody around him starred angrily at him. As if their eyes all screamed monster.

His eyes met Armin and Mikasa's. Guys! It was his friends. They had worried looks on their face equally confused for their friend. This was his death trial wasn't it?

"Shall we begin then?" Darius Zacklay, The Commander in Chief, said while rolling up his sleeves from the judges chair.

Eren looked up at him.

"You are Eren Jaeger is that correct ? You are a soldier sword to protect the public. Is this correct?" Darius asks, his voice echoing through the large courthouse.

"Yes." Eren replies flatly with a tremble in his voice.

"These are exceptional circumstances. This hearing will be military tribunal where ordinary laws do not apply. I have been given the authority to make all judgements." Darius continues in his deep voice. His glasses glistened with the exposed sunlight shining through the windows.

He looks off the papers in his hands and back down at Eren.

"This examination will determine whether you live or die. Any objections?" Darius says calmly.

Eren felt a sting in his stomach.

"None." He replies avoiding eye contact. He kept his glare on the marble floor that he kneeled on.

"You catch on quickly. That will be helpful. Let me get right to the point. It was possible to conceal your existence after all. Unless we officially announce your existence one way or the other, a threat other than Titans may develop. I will decide which regiments custody to place you in." He explains cursorily.

"The Military Police...or the Scout Regiment."

**Back in the forest...**

Yuki sat across from Yato in between the fire. They eyed each other from the mirage that came from the fire. The little sparks jumped and disappeared into the fresh evening air.

Yuki was furious. They hadn't talked to each other at all since this morning. Although on the way back, Yato agreed to tell her about his ability, he chickened out and just sat on the log. He knew she was upset but did nothing about it. He was just gonna let her cool off but from the looks of this, it doesn't look like she'll ever get over it.

He sighed.

It looks like he's gonna have to be the one to break the tension. You know because they kinda live together until the Survey Corps come for her which will probably be in about a month.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Yuki..." He spoke calmly, not wanting to do anything that might set her off. Her glare only deepened on him which he took as a sign to continue.

"You probably want to know everything. Hehe. I guess I can tell you some." He said trying to get her to talk.

If he really was gonna tell her about himself, he would try his best to not mention his 'kids'. Well they weren't biologically his but he called them that because he knew them since they were children. He taught them everything they know. They spent a lot of time together and over the years they created a tight bond with each other. They all cared for one another deeply and protected each other like family because in the end, they kinda grew up to become one. His kids. Even if he were in a life or death situation, nothing in this world could get him to rat out his precious family of killers.

"Then tell me. Tell me everything! Who are you?! Why are you even here!" She said while quickly standing up. Boy did she really want to know.

Yato swallowed. He had known this woman for a week but it felt like a year. He has no choice now. His secret has already been released. Now it's only fair to tell her.

"I'll...start from the beginning."

**Back inside the walls...**

The trial had been going fairly. The opposing sides has shared their plans for Eren Jaeger and his ability. It was all nice and dandy until Mikasa Ackerman was mentioned. Mikasa. Her and the secret. The murder at age 9 had been spilled and everyone freaked out. Special thanks to the Military Police for that one. Everyone in the courthouse began yelling out their opinions. It had all went to hell and then someone had to yell,

"...and her too!"

Mikasa's eyes widened. The citizens had screamed some bullshit but this one went over the top. Mikasa immediately began to feel self conscious. Soon, everybody in the courtroom began to agree that in fact she could also be a Titan.

"Who knows if she's really human!" Someone added.

"Right!"

"We should have her dissected just to be sure!"

"Now hold on! I may be a monster, but she has nothing to do with that! She's not involved!" Eren yelled in her defense. Mikasa was still in disbelief but glad he was defending her. Eren was trying his best to desperately defend her from the naive citizens. They had finally took Eren to his peak. Mikasa. He was afraid that if the Military Police took custody of him, they'd kill Mikasa with him. And he didn't want to be the fault of her death. He must protect his friends at all costs.

"We can't believe you!"

"It's a fact!"

"Covering for her proves you're together!"

"That's not true!" Eren finally snaps in powerful anger. His cuffs rattled loudly. Loud enough to echo through the courtroom. He was getting sick of the bullshit.

The crowd begins to quiet down into quiet frightened mumbles. A few began to tremble in his presence and regretting coming here fearing the worst.

"No..that's not true...you people...you're carrying on using whatever excuse is convenient for you." Eren spoke truthfully with venom in his words.

"W-what?" Nile, the Commander of the Military Police, stuttered with a choke.

He too, began to somewhat fear what Eren's next move would be.

"In the first place, you people have never even seen a titan, so what're you so afraid of?" Eren questioned to the common citizens.

_'I should shut up now.'_ Eren thought

His brows furrowed.

_'No, I'm going to say it all!' _

"What's going to happen if people who have the power don't fight? If you're afraid to fight to go on living, then at least help me!" He pleaded.

Everyone watched him with horrified looks. They were surprised. A few of the citizens regretted stating their bullshit and they regretted making Eren angry in the first place. But a few thought that a 'monster' like him needed to know his place. But in reality, what he needed was for everyone in the courtroom not involved with Darius's decision to keep their mouths shut. Eren was sick of them all.

"You...cowards...!" Eren yelled to them with his blood beginning to boil.

Gasps were carried through the air along with small screams.

"Why can't you just shut up and bet everything you have on me!" Eren yelled with even more anger than before.

The crowd was silent. No one could predict the next move. But his last plead clearly marked then end of his rage. Everybody was too shocked to move or react. Eren had thought he'd wok but,

"Take aim!" Nile commanded shakily to the MP member next o him holding a loaded rifle.

"Yes sir!" The soldier replied while having a hard time lifting his gun with his trembling fingers.

He lifts his gun up and aims at Eren, ready to fire at any moment.

Eren's heart began to race. He never thought his rage would get him this far. Was this really where he was gonna die? His mouth parted slightly as his palms began to sweat.

Mikasa was about ready to jump in there but suddenly, Eren was kicked in the face.

His face was flung back as his tooth jumped out of his mouth and clacked on the floor.

Eren looked up not very high in shock to see Captain Levi from the Reacon Corps. But what was he doi-

Levi grabbed Eren by his collar and hit his chest across his shin as Eren gagged on something about to spill out.

He grabs Eren by his hair aggressively and brings his knee to his face as Eren begins to bleed from his nose in agonizing pain. What the hell was going on? Everything was going to fast for Eren to comprehend.

Eren coughed out blood and choked on some while his eye began to swell internally. His face hurt and his cheeks stung.

The crowd stood in utter shock. Some were desperately trying not to laugh or scream. Some thought this is what he deserved but most of the citizens including the MPs were just completely surprised. What exactly had crossed over Levi to posses him to beat up Eren in front of everybody? Blood and all.

Well, Levi had his own reasons. During the trial, he still had Yuki on his mind. All his tears had disappeared and all that was left was anger. How dare she leave him? How dare she tell him she'd be back before he knew only to die on him? Although he would have done anything to get her back, he was angry and raging with feeling he couldn't keep inside. Not to mention that this Jaeger kid was annoying the fuck out of him. It's like a 2 in 1.

_Yuki_.

He continued to beat up Eren to release his stress.

Mikasa watched in horror. Her brows furrowed and her eyes screamed that they were ready to kill a bitch. Her blood began to boil while watching her love being beat up and embarrassed in public.

She attempts to run to him but her arm was caught by Armin's soft grip. She looks back at him and then at Eren.

"Wait, Mikasa!" He calls out worriedly, already knowing how Mikasa would like to handle this situation. But he was going to do anything in his power to prevent Mikasa from getting hurt.

She continues her stare on Eren who was dripping in dark red blood.

She watched as the short corporal gave him a hard kick to the face and Eren desperately tries to grab air since his tormentor was quick with his moved.

Eren's head falls to the floor and Levi presses his boot on his ear.

"This is just my personal philosophy. I think pain is the most effective punishment. What you need now can't be taught by words, only action." Levi speaks gruffly, looking down at Eren.

Eren was raging with hate towards this man. He was even angrier that he couldn't do anything with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"You're bent over on your knees, which makes you easy to kick." Levi adds bitterly, living up to his words.

He continues kicking him with hits full of emotion. Emotions that he could only express now with action. Beating was the only choice right now.

"Wait, Levi..." Nile said shakily with an arm stretched for him to stop.

"What?" Levi asks annoyed as the bottom of his boot was on Eren's face while he had his back straight.

He drops his foot gently.

"This isn't a therapeutic way to handle your mourning over..._her_ is it?" Nile asks nervously not wanting to set off Levi.

"You really think this is what it's about?" Levi responds emotionlessly. Although on the inside he screamed with emotional pain because..._he was exactly correct._

"Well...it's dangerous. What if he gets mad and turns into a titan?" Nile adds quickly trying to change the subject.

Levi kicks Eren again.

"What are you talking about?" Levi asks almost amused while grabbing Erens hair and bringing his head close to his face. He could feel Eren's fast breaths that smelled of warm blood.

"Weren't you going to dissect him?" Levi asks turning to look at Nile. A small smile threatened to creep upon his face.

Nile was still in shock. This trial sure had turned an unexpected turn. The yelling. The blood. Ah. It was truly unforgettable.

Levi looked back down a Eren who starred back up at him with dismay.

"I heard this guy in titan form killed 20 Titans before stopping from exhaustion. If he's an enemy, his intelligence could be troublesome. But then, he's not my enemy. But what about you people? You guys persecuted him better think about that. Could you really kill him?" Levi challenged.

The crowd grew silent. So then was Eren's beating necessary? Just to prove this? Questions like this floated through the dumbfounded citizens. Everybody was about lost. This trail was confusing and brutal. What the hell was going on?

"Commander in chief, I have a proposal." Erwin piped with a raised arm.

"What is it?" Darius asked with a tint of boredom. As if something in his tone was screaming to let someone know that he wanted to get out of there and have some air or something. But he had to admit that this case was quite interesting to handle.

"There are many unknown elements of Erens titan power, and there will always be hidden dangers. Therefore I'd like to put Captain Levi in charge of Eren and explore the exterior." Erwin explained briefly.

"By taking Eren with you?" Darius asked curiously but plainly.

"Yes. We'll find out if Eren can control his titan powers. And wether or not he is a benefit to mankind. I'd like you to make your decision after our results are in." Erwin conversed.

Well, this plan could somehow save Eren's life. If they succeeded with their secret plan of capturing the female titan using Eren as possible bait, it would be a huge breaking point in humanity. Little did they acknowledge that their plans were going to take a twist to a reunion involving a back from the dead soldier and childishly caring titan shifter. They waited patiently in the woods for their arrival. The Survey Corps was in for a hell of a curve. But it all depends on this moment.

"Control Eren Jaeger, eh?" Darius questioned.

He turned to face Levi standing in front of bloodied Eren.

"Can you do it, Levi?" Darius asked him, already concluding his decision.

Levi looked back down at Eren and back up to the Commander in Chief who waited for Levi's response.

"If you mean, can I kill him? Certainly. The thing is, though that there are no halfway measures." Levi replies flatly with a steady tone, now completely aware of an angry Mikasa on his left side.

Her body still raged with hatred towards Levi while Armin continued to hold her arm.

Levi kept a sharp glare up at Darius waiting for his next sentence. Darius thought pensively for a moment. This was the best decision after all. It would be a shame if he denied but luckily, Eren's beating amused him.

He lightly chuckled while rubbing his hands together.

"Then I've made my decision."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay soooo...can you guys please review me (◡‿◡❁) just a few more oc's in this chapter but they'll probably not show up again for a while :) thanks well hope you all enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it! **

**2 years before the fall...**

Yuki set the tray of cups full of her own recipe of tea down on the wooden table in the mess hall where he squad sat at.

They immediately stretched out their arms to grab a cup of what they described as 'the greatest tea in all of humanity'. She merely shrugged off the compliment since she thought her tea was basic and not title worthy.

"Here's to another victory from the Survey Corps!" Hiroko Campo exclaimed as she proudly held her cup up in the air.

"Hell yeah!" Added Marvin Frel who sat next to Hiroko as he clinked his cup with hers.

Hiroko Campo, Marvin Frel, and Makio Hurishima were the newest addition to Yuki's squad. When Isabel and Farlan died, Shadis immediately placed 3 new members in her squad. And they've been in her squad along with Levi and Vanessa for a good 6 months.

Hiroko Campo, was an optimistic girl who was always cheering up the squad with her elastic personality and funny characteristics. She had straight light brown hair that complimented her green eyes. In a way, she reminded Levi of Isabel. Which pained him even more. Marvin Frel was exactly like male Hiroko, he was spunky and carefree except he had black pointy hair and black eyes. Makio was the complete opposite. He was the tallest of them all in the squad standing at a good 6'4. He was a nice and quiet fellow. Most of the Survey Corps called him the 'gentle giant'. All he did was sweetly smile at the nicknames. He had shaggy light brown hair and light green eyes. The squad.

"Squad leader what are the plans for today? I personally think we should celebrate with our own little party." Hiroko hinted as she nudged Yuki's elbow who was sitting next to her on her left side.

"Or we could just drink tea here all day and talk about anything." Makio commented lightly with a small smile.

"Pssh! Cmon guys, I think we should loosen up for this one." Marvin added wildly while Hiroko nodded in agreement.

Yuki smiled at them. She always loved how relieved they were after an expedition and how they came up with ideas to celebrate together. It was what kept the team's happiness alive. Although they never really did any of those stuff and they almost always just make a small cake and filled their glasses up with warm milk. Yuki was pretty sure this night was going to be just like all the others.

"Levi what do you think we should do? We never hear any ideas from you." Yuki said to him. He was sitting across from her not really paying much attention to his squad's plans.

Levi looked up from his cup. He looked at each one of his teammates who either starred back at him with wild smiles, small kind smiles, or a straight lined mouth from Vanessa who sat next to him.

"The tea all day idea sounded the least stupidest to me. I'm getting sick of eating half assed cooked dough with icing." He said flatly which burned Marvin and Hiroko's spirit a bit.

Their wild smiles faded into childish pouts.

"But do whatever you want. As long as you don't include me." He said before taking a sip of tea. He placed his now empty cup down. His taste buds begged for more tea but his mouth stayed silent.

"That doesn't sound like much fun. Maybe I want to spend my day with you. As long as you don't spend it alone." Yuki replied to him sweetly. And it was true. She did want to spend her days with him but she was certain the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Aww. Well if you say so." Hiroko said in a romantic tone with a sly smirk.

Yuki immediately realized what she meant and felt a small blush.

"Uh?! Oh no! I-I didn't mean it like that!" Yuki responded responded nervously with a shaky laugh.

Marvin made clicking noise with his mouth before saying,

"It's okay Yuki-Chan, we'll leave you two alone. Cmon Makio, Vanessa, let's start baking some of that dough with icing." Marvin said cheekily with a wink towards Levi.

"Tch." Levi responded to him.

To them, Levi and Yuki were a couple in denial. They'd tease them any chance they got with romantic tactics. Such as this one. Small little comments like this never went un passed or not joked about.

Hiroko and Marvin removed themselves from the table as they exchanged smirks and facial thoughts about their squad leader and humanity's strongest soldier. Makio followed after them while he stretched out his long legs out of the table to stand. He gave Yuki a small thumbs up. Vanessa was the last one to leave. When she stood up, she placed both hands on the table and faced Yuki.

"Yuki, if he does anything..." She said with a stern look. It wasn't that she didn't trust Levi, it was just that she was aware of Yuki's feelings for him and she didn't want someone she cared for to get hurt in any way.

Yuki was about to say something but Makio spoke up for her.

"They're adults Vanessa. They can manage." He spoke giving her a soft look.

Vanessa looked back at Yuki then at Levi before joining the rest of the squad. They all walked together out the door and Yuki found it funny to see all the slight height differences. Makio at 6'4, Vanessa at 6'0, Hiroko at 5'7, and Marvin at 5'9. She beamed lightly at them as they disappeared behind the wooden door.

She looked back at Levi who looked as plain as ever. Oh how badly his taste buds wanted more tea.

"Sorry. I didn't think that comment would lead to this." Yuki apologized not wanting to make eye contact.

"It doesn't matter. Their presence was giving me a headache. They can be fucking idiots sometimes." Levi responded.

Slyly it was true but Levi appreciated them. Even if he didn't act like it, he would protect all of them no matter what. He wasn't going to lose anybody to his fault again. If anything, he was glad when they were around. It reminded him of having friends again and enjoying other people's company. Every once in a while, Levi thought that company from others who care about you is all you really need. Like her company.

"So you said tea all day sounded best so why don't we converse?" Yuki suggested awkwardly.

He looked up at her. Yes. He wanted that very much. But he wouldn't allow himself to let that show with his facial expressions so he kept it the same.

"Talk then." He commanded dryly which only made her feel as if he wasn't enjoying their alone time as much as she was.

She fumbled in her mind trying to find the right conversation topic.

"So...yesterday during the expedition while we were riding along the grass, I saw a few blue hydrangeas sprouting. Hydrangeas are my favorite flower. The last time I had seen them was when I was a little girl." She said softly to him. She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.

_'So...she likes flowers.'_ Levi thought to himself. He had actually always known this but never really knew what her favorites were. He had promised himself that when he found out, he would surprise her with them or just knock on her door and place them on the floor then make a dash. Levi was clumsy when it came to love. After nearly 7 months of knowing Yuki, he was certain he had the slightest feelings for her. But he was certain the feelings weren't mutual so he would probably never do anything about them. He'd probably just wait until eventually she found someone and forgot about Levi and he'd have to move on. Simply like that. Although what worried Levi was that his feelings grew stronger everyday. Sometimes he'd feel like just grabbing her and taking all her clothes off and pleasuring her all night but he knew that'd probably never happen so he would just push those thoughts away. He usually expressed his love for her in stoic responses. Like this one.

"Only an idiot like you would pay attention to the damn flowers while being on a life or death expedition. You had to pick such a stupid flower too didn't you? Pathetic." He replied to her attempt at starting a conversation.

Yuki sighed. She had already gotten used to his insults but something about them always made her feel even worse about liking him. He'd clearly never like her back and that's what made her sad. She'd probably just wait until he found someone and she'd be forced to move on. Feelings man.

"Well I don't think hydrangeas are pathetic. They're a big part of my childhood." Yuki said with big eyes. That little comment made Levi curious as to what she meant by that. What was her childhood exactly?

"You really do get annoying don't you?" He replied stoically. He didn't really think that he just...got nervous sometimes. That's all.

_'There he goes again...' _Yuki thought. She sighed.

"Well why don't I get us some more tea! I'll be right back." She said hurriedly with a big smile before darting away from their table to the kitchen.

Levi mentally cheered in delight. Ge had wanted for tea. He looked over at her running figure. His eyes traced to her long black hair which blew along behind her. It was his favorite thing about her. If she ever cut it she would never hear the end of it.

Yuki bustled in the kitchen and slammed the door behind her. She sighed. That was too close. She felt that if she spent one more second with him, she'd explode with a fit of uncontrollable butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath. Now, the tea.

She took the tea kettle from the homemade stove and shook it to see if there was any water left inside for 2 cups of tea. Luckily, there was enough for 4. She got the sweetener and cinnamon out of the cabinets and mixed it in with the water. She added a dash of vanilla cream milk and a few droplets of lemon acid. She mixed it in all together with a spoon as she hummed to a random tone. The recipe she was using was one passed down the Ken family for generations. It was to never be shared with anyone outside their family. What selfish fuckers she emerged from huh.

She grabbed the kettle with the kitchen mitt and walked outside the kitchen steadily. This teapot has been tipped over a million times and has never broken but Yuki wasn't taking a chance this time.

Warm steam went up her nose as she inhaled the sweet smell of her tea. Guess it could've been the best in all of humanity huh? She still somewhat doubted it though. She looked up to find her table. Oh no. Hange had found them and she seemed to be happy while Levi seemed to be done with her shit. She lightly laughed.

"Here's the tea! Hello Hange." Yuki exclaimed with a smile as she turned and set the tea kettle on the table.

Hange's eyes widened.

"Ah! Yuki-Chan! Oh thank you for he tea. I've been meaning to have another cup for a while." Hange said cheerily.

Yuki sat back down in front of Levi and Hange. They poured themselves cups of the fine tea as the steam hit their faces as well. Hange moaned loudly into the cup as she took a long sip.

"I've got to tell you, this tea is just about the greatest thing I have ever tasted." Hange complimented causing Yuki to blush in happiness.

Inside Levi's mouth, fireworks of flavor exploded. His mouth was engulfed by the sweet yet sour taste of the tea before him. His mouth began to water just begging for more. The vanilla scream mixed with cinnamon traveled its way around Levi's tongue and gums. With each touch, his mouth tingled in the outburst of the luscious essence.

"Not bad." Was all he had to say as he set his cup down.

"So guys, I've been trying to convince Shadis to capture some Titans to experiment on but I seem to be the only one who's up to get up close with them!" Hange began with a sad tone. Her glasses glimmered with the small sun-ray. Her head slowly fell to the table along with her mane of redish brown hair.

"So you're asking us to help you experiment on giant naked cannibals? In your dreams shitty glasses." Levi responded while taking a sip of the tea.

Yuki looked back at him then back at a sad Hange. Hm. She did know how intrigued Hange was about Titans but experimenting on them? Was it even possible to restrain them or keep them locked up somewhere as their personal lab rats? Although it did sound risky, they could learn a thing or two if they actually got up close with one. Yuki thought for a moment before responding to her.

"I'll help you." She said quietly but loud enough for the 3 at the table to hear.

Hange bolted right up and Levi nearly chocked on his tea.

"What?!" They both half yelled in unison.

"Thank you Yuki-Chan! Thank you so much! Oh we'll be able to see if they have any other weaknesses together! This is going to be so much fun I promise!" Hange exclaimed happily as she took Yuki's hands in hers.

Yuki responded by flashing her a warm smile. "What's the worst that can happen?" Yuki asked, delighted that she made her comrade happy.

"You can die you fucking idiot. You're really going to risk for life for a freak like her?" Levi asked a little angrily. He really just didn't want Yuki in harms way. He really did care about her.

Hange ignored his comment and continued on with Yuki still very ecstatic that she agreed to do this with her. She had gone around almost all of the Survey Corps literally begging them to be her partner but they had all chickened out and left her alone. If she didn't find anyone to help her, Shadis wouldn't accept her request. She was extremely lucky that Yuki accepted.

"C'mon we have to tell Shadis! This is awesome!" Hange says while dragging Yuki along behind her away from a still slightly annoyed Levi.

**Later that night...**

Yuki sat on the edge of her bed while she combed her long hairs gently. The brush ran through her black wet hair smoothly untangling every knot that was made after every shower she's ever had. This was one of her favorite things. That relaxation and comfortable feeling she got after showers. It made her feel clean and stress free. She smiled as she brought the brush down to the tips. And done.

She stood up from her bed and put the brush down on her desk next to papers and pens. She went back down on her bed and lay on top of the wool cotton blankets. She breathed out through her nose and put her hand over her stomach. Her pajamas consisted of a knee length gown painted in a light shade of pink which ran across her arms stopping at the end of her wrists. Yuki began to think pensively in her thoughts. She began to think about anything really. Mostly about Levi. Again she found herself thinking about him.

_Levi. _

Was it even possible to like someone this much? There must be a limit to liking someone right? Well, I mean, after a certain period of time or amount of feeling in the heart it becomes something else...right? _Love was it?_ Yup. Yuki Ken was in love with Levi Ackerman. Love love love. Her heart began to race as she thought more about him and how perfect he was. She began to think of all the great things he is again. His hair is just literally strands of magical dust designed as hair. His body was just exceedingly sexy and could've been sculpted by a God himself. His face seemed to belong to the heavens. It was their most prized possession. His attitude was somewhat stoic but she loved that about him. He couldn't really express his emotions so he did it another way. And she couldn't get enough of it even if sometimes she thought he'd never think of her the same.

Fuck feelings. Fuck them to the very core. No one said it'd be easy to deal with them.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. She bolted up quickly and faced her door as the person on the other side knocked again. Who would want her at nearly 1 in the morning? She approached her door slowly with caution in ever step. She started reciting the list of people who might need her at this hour. Hange...her squad maybe...? That was pretty much it.

She opened the latch of her door gently and pushed the door open. She didn't know what to expect to be honest. As soon as the door opened completely, she was face to face with Levi. Yuki's shoulders slumped down in relief.

"Oh it's just you, Levi." Yuki said calmly with a smile as if she wasn't thinking about him a few moments before he knocked.

Levi spent no time to talk and went straight to it.

"These blue pieces of shit are for you. You said you like hydrangeas right?" He said bitterly facing the other direction. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. He couldn't face her. Not when he was doing something as romantic and sappy as this.

Yuki nearly cried out happily. She couldn't find the right words. The love her life was giving her flowers! This was such a dream come true. Maybe there was s chance that he did like her back. His arm was stretched out with a small bouquet of her favorite flower. She started feeling the out of control butterflies in her stomach again.

What she didn't know about the flowers was that Levi had spent all day since after their conversation trying to find these flowers. He went to every flower shop he could think of. When he finally did find them, they weren't exactly cheap. He didn't mind the price though, just as long as his Yuki got her favorite flowers.

"Oh. T-Thank you." Yuki said out of joy as she took the flowers from his hand.

Both of them were blushing like idiots. Levi finally turned to face her only to see her blush which only made him blush even deeper. This was an erotic moment and a step outside the friend zone for both of them.

"Just keep them in a vase." He said awkwardly with a nicer tone. This was such a good idea but at the same time, it's so awkward. He wanted her to know that he has feelings for her but this wouldn't really prove anything. It would take time but he was willing to wait if it meant he would be able to call Yuki his.

She only nodded to his instruction still not really knowing what to say either. She knows she will treasure this moment to the very end. A few years from now, they'd look back on small cute moments they had together and laugh about how they couldn't confess to each other while wearing wedding rings.

Levi turned around on his heel and began to walk off not being able to handle the butterflies either. Yuki was a little disappointed. She thought he'd tell her something more but I guess she was okay with the flowers. She lowered her nose down to the hydrangeas and took a sniff. The childhood smell. She smiled and started to close her door when suddenly Levi came walking back to her direction.

"Yuki..." He said nervously while his hand lay on the nape of his neck. He wanted to confess but...but he just couldn't! Damn. It was so difficult to tell someone you like them.

Yuki stood there waiting for him to continue. What was he gonna do? The butterflies began to reproduce in her stomach again. Each one crazier than the other. Her heart was racing.

She then watched in horror as he turned back around to walk off again without saying a single word.

**Present day : Back at the Forest...**

Yato sat in front of the fire as he cooked his breakfast while humming a random tune. His meal consisted of a lizard he caught earlier that he was burning with the flames. Lizard meat was one of the best in the forest. Asides from deer.

Yuki was still sleeping inside his tent house. He knows she wouldn't be awake for at least 3 more hours. He's known her for a good 2 weeks and has memorized her sleeping pattern. But just incase she woke up earlier, he had captured 3 extra lizards. They were all traveling together so he assumed they were a family. But he's never hesitated to kill human families so why stop at lizards.

He flipped the burning lizard over. His stomach was growling from hunger. He admits that ever since he moved out here, he hadn't been eating properly. Sometimes, his meals weren't cooked all the way or his clothing wasn't warm enough but what he did know that living out here was way better than living inside those God for saken walls. He didn't exactly leave his kids on good terms. Before he left, they had plotted in destroying Wall Rose and they asked for his help again. He denied and snuck away that night. He found a place in the forest and set up. He tried to find a spot where the survey corps wouldn't look. For 7 months, he didn't have any contact with them. He didn't know how they were doing and if they had gone forth with their plan. After those long 7 months, they came to visit him in the forest. They had looked all over since in his letter he said he'd be living outside the walls. When they reunited, they all apologized to him and asked for his respect. He accepted them all once again. But he only accepted them because they hadn't gone forth with their plan. Ever since then, he's just been procrastinating on leaving. He eventually adapted to this lifestyle.

Every know and then, he'd get a visit from Annie. Whenever she'd come into the forest, they'd both train together in combat. He basically taught her how to fight some years ago so he could always easily take her down already knowing her moves. But every time she did visit, she'd always learned something new. On occasion, she'd also eat something quick with him too. But when all 3 of them came, they'd all bring food and supplies along with them. It was rare when all 3 of them came though. Mostly only on birthdays and such. But he didn't care as long as he got to see them and eat with them, just like old times. Back when they were like a family.

After he left outside the walls. The kids felt horrible about it. They were only 13 and 14 at the time so they decided to join the Trainee Corps to get him off their mind. Unfortunately, it didn't work. After only 7 months, they decided to go look for him. They went outside the walls as Annie went into titan form and Bertolt and Reiner rode on her shoulders. Then they found him.

The lizard finally looked cooked enough to Yato. He took it off the metal pan and put it on the clean plate next to him. His stomach was now extremely hungry. He stared at the lizard on his plate with hunger in his eyes as he waited for it to cool down.

His temptation got to him as he yanked the lizard off the plate and bit into its side. At first it was warm then he felt a trickle of blood then cold meat.

"Ack! This is raw!" He yelled as he threw the lizard out of his mouth onto the dirt floor. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His stomach growled.

But wait he still had 3 more right? He ran over where he placed his other 'dead' lizards. To his horror, they all scurried away as soon as they saw him.

"No! Come back breakfast!" He yelled as he took a dive into the floor trying to grab at least 1 lizard. It was too late. They had all ran away before he could catch them. His breakfast was gone.

"This isn't the last time we'll meet!" Yato yelled at the lizards. But from anyone's point of view, he seemed to be yelling at nothing. Just the trees or sounds of wilderness.

He stood up and went back over to sit in front of the fire. Here goes another day with no food. There hasn't been a day like this in a month. This time made it different because he was hunting for 2 now. He's not quite sure how he'll tell her that there's no food to eat today. Or maybe he won't have to! There was still approximately 3 hours left for her to wake up. In those 3 hours he could go hunt something else. He lifted his teared up scarf up to mouth. Maybe he could even find deer! Although it's wrong for him to put his expectations so high.

He sighed.

Here goes another of eating bugs or squirrels again.

"Hey! Yato!" He heard a familiar manly voice call out.

He turned around in his spot to see 3 figures which became more visible and soon made out to be the kids. 2 tall ones and 1 short one. He stood up quickly and ran over to them. When it was all 3 they usually came with food and supplies.

His eyes became giant pink hearts.

"My children!" He yelled to them. They all returned small smiles to him. Bertolt was carrying a large sack on his back. As was Reiner. Annie carried a somewhat large box.

Yato erupted in a big smile.

They walked over a few yards away from his settlement and placed all of their materials on the table Yato had built a while ago. Steam floated out of the box Annie held. They all found their spots on the table. Reiner and Bertolt sat next to each other and Annie sat next to Yato.

"We brought you shampoo this time. And a few more blankets and water." Bertolt informed as he set the sack down on the floor next to him.

"We managed to get some meals from the interior. It wasn't easy." Annie chimed in as she tore open the box.

Inside the box were plates that Annie passed out to everyone on the table. She gave them forks and knives with a napkin. She took out the beef and rice. Each plate got the same ratio of food. She took out steamed vegetables and dumplings. The last things on the menu were a serving of thin noodles and orange chicken. Annie set out glasses and poured fresh orange juice. One of the hardest drinks to get now a days. The box still contained more of the hot food which he'd save for Yuki. He'd also save that gallon of juice for her too. Finally, food.

"Thanks you guys." Yato said to them as he leaned over to kiss Annie on her head.

His stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yato, maybe today we should pack all your things and go back inside the walls. I wouldn't mind taking down your tent." Reiner said truthfully. Because he actually did want him to come home with them.

Yato began to panic. No. Not today. He couldn't let them know he was hiding someone. Well I mean he could tell them but if she found out that he knew 3 other titan shifters who were responsible for the wall breach in 845, he'd never hear the end of it. She'd get suspicious even if he didn't tell her they were titan shifters. She'd want to know how they got here in the first place.

"No no. That's okay! Maybe next time you guys come over." He responded nervously with a small laugh that screamed guilty.

Reiner's fork stopped mid way as he exchanged a look with Bertolt and Annie. Some suspicion and speculation began to grow but it was quickly dropped hence how much trust they put in him. They began eating again. Yato shoved a dumpling down his mouth awkwardly.

"Anyway, aren't you going to ask us how our training is going?" Bertolt asked kindly trying to change the subject. He really did want him to ask this.

They had **A LOT** of news to share with him.

"Oh, yes. How's your training going?" Yato asked, interested in the topic. Wasn't their graduation day like...last week?

"It's going great. We graduated at the top of the class." Reiner boasted with a heavy smirk.

Yato erupted into a smile. "Hoy! That's great! Which one of you took the first place?" Yato asked with pride in his kids. A little feeling inside him told him that maybe Reiner ranked number 1. He was preferable anyway.

They were silent before Annie spoke up.

"Neither of us. It was some girl named Mikasa." She said. Although she didn't really care much about placement, she was secretly hoping that she would rank number 1. But somehow she got stuck at 4th.

Yato's fork slipped out of his hands and landed on his plate with a clack. How could this be?! He had trained them so hard! Was it all just for them to come in 2nd?!

"What?! After all we've trained for!" Yato said jokingly still genuinely proud of them for even making the top 10. It was extremely hard to get up there so at least they worked hard. Even if they were 2nd, they were number 1 to him. Though he would want to meet this Mikasa girl when he got back inside the walls. Hopefully that would be around the same time the Survey Corps came to get Yuki. Till then, he'd imagine her skill as 2nd.

"We really don't mind. It wasn't our intention to be number 1 anyway." Bertolt said honestly. It wasn't his nor Reiner's. But they both knew it was secretly Annie's hence being able to see through her so clearly.

"Even if she is number 1, I could still kick her ass easily." Annie added as she took a gulp of orange juice.

"Ah! That's my Annie! You never go down without a fight! You know my motto; Kill anyone that gets in your way!" Yato said happily while he ruffled Annie's hair.

He was happy to know that she hadn't changed since he first trained her. Oh how the years went by quick. It was almost as if she was still calling him 'blue eyed lemur'. Annie was personally his favorite. They just had a tighter bond as they saw each other as family. Nothing more. Ever. To Reiner, Yato was like the older brother he always wanted. A brother who taught him how to fight and kill. To Bertolt, he was secretly a father figure. He kinda raised and fed him. He used to be a nervous little boy which at times he sometimes still is but he used to be a lot more scared as a child. And it was Yato who picked him up carried him to the end of the cave where the light began.

"So...since you all made it into the top 10, are you gonna join the MP's?" Yato asked as he stuffed his mouth with a mixture of thin noodles and rice.

On their way here, they had talked about their next plan. It was to kidnap Eren using Annie as the kidnapper when the Survey Corps went on their next expedition. They were completely oblivious that the Survey Corps had a trap awaiting Annie deep in the forest where they'd lead her. They'd capture her titan and her. They were going to ask Yato to come along with them back to their hometown. As soon as the Survey Corps found out that Eren was missing, they'd search for them where they would finally reveal their true identities as titan-shifters. The Survey Corps would hunt them down but they'd know they'd be okay since their fastest and most skilled titan-shifter was on their side. That's where Yato came in.

"Actually we have a plan. Only Annie will be joining the MP's. Bertolt and I will be joining the Survey Corps." Reiner began, getting ready to explain the entire idea to him.

This sparked some curiosity in Yato. They had a plan? Hopefully it doesn't involve breaking down any more walls. The 3 of them knew that he was still sensitive over the last incident back in 845. When Bertolt and Reiner smashed through walls and Annie led Titans inside to eat everybody. Then there was Yato who ate and stomped on civilians. He destroyed both humans and Titans which rose first curiosity in the theory that humans were Titans to Hange. He was nicknamed 'The Azul Titan' for his signature eyes. Since then, they have been waiting to see him at least in the forest or anywhere but that was the last anyone ever saw of him.

"Oh? A plan? Tell me all about it!" Yato pleaded but deep down he really didn't want to know. He just wanted to stay out of killing people. That wasn't him anymore. But if he _had_ to be that person again, he would. Only if it was absolutely necessary.

"Well, a day before we had to choose which force to join, I breached the Trost Gate where all of our Trainees had to spend the day. People died but most were evacuated before enough Titans could get in since Reiner and Annie couldn't disappear without being unseen to lead Titans in. We soon ran out of gas and we were stuck there while Titans roamed the area. All of us were stranded on rooftops." Bertolt began to explain as everyone on the table payed attention to him.

Especially Yato. He was paying attention but not really liking where this was going. _'They had breached the wall? Without a mission? So they planned this out by themselves..' _He thought sadly.

"There was this Trainee who ranked 5th named Eren Jaeger. He was eaten in between all the action. We ignored his death not thinking much of it. Eren was an angry guy who's only motto in life was to slaughter Titans and yell. During everything, there was a strange titan who was attacking other Titans. For us 3, only one explanation came. This person was a titan-shifter. The only question was who. And we were in for a surprise up our ass when we found out who it was." Reiner said with a laugh towards the end.

The other 2 stayed quiet and continued eating their food.

Another titan-shifter? What exactly was the story behind this one? Where was he raised? Did he have anyone train him? Was his mission to destroy humanity also? This was all just a little to much to take in all at once. Another titan-shifter could be a problem. Well, that really depends on who's side he's on. Was he against humanity or was he sided with them. Either way, if he gets in any of his kids way, he won't hesitate to bring back the murderer in him. A threat to his family was a threat to him.

"So then this Eren guy was the titan-shifter?" Yato asked them wanting to know more about their situation.

"Exactly. The craziest part was that he had no idea he was a titan. He couldn't control himself that well either. But soon the Survey Corps took custody of him. They'll be taking Eren and the newest recruits with them which would be Bertolt and I on the next exposition. Annie will stay with the MP's so she can transform without suspicion of her being the female titan since she will supposably be in the interior. That's when she'll take him and run towards hometown." Reiner explained in a serious tone.

_'So...they are serious about this...'_

Yato sighed. At least this plan didn't involve killing many people but he still didn't know why he was needed. This plan seemed perfect for 3 people. They don't seem to need his help at all. They are pretty much already grown up. They could manage without him right?

"As soon as I snatch the target you'll transform and cover for me. Kill anyone that follows us. By the time we get back home, you'll train him." Annie added flatly.

Yato felt a pang in his chest. This is exactly what he was avoiding. He wanted no part in this at all. Or maybe he did. When he was in titan form, all his worries and thoughts fluttered away. Back when he was killing people, he was doing it with a twisted smile on his face. He was only urged to destroy. Only wanting his hands stained with blood. Over time he learned to control that feeling. He doesn't intend to wake it up.

_"So Yato, are you willing to help us once more?" _

**Back inside the walls...**

The Survey Corps members were all in cleaning gear as they sweeped and dusted and mopped. Orders from Captain Levi. They were all currently in the renovated castle that was located far from the wall and river. It was to become their new headquarters and the perfect place to hide Eren. Before it was inhabited by cleaners, it stood as a giant dusty ornament which was deemed abandon years ago. But in light of recent events, Commander Erwin was desperate for a hiding place for Eren away from the citizens. He went to a conclusion to this place and decided to make this the new HQ.

Levi looked outside the open window, letting a fresh breeze run through his porcelain features. It was a cool, clean breeze that he hadn't endured in a while. The last time he felt this was with Yuki by his side when she had told him that she had found the perfect dress. Though she wouldn't let him see it. He eventually saw it locked away in Hange's closet after her funeral. He did his best to imagine her in it with her hair tied back and her smile as she walked down that isle. But...he just couldn't anymore. He couldn't do it without reliving immense pain and heartache.

He closed his eyes trying to enjoy the air once again but found it a little unsettling. Something in his mind was bothering him.

Footsteps were heard nearing his door which meant he'd have to break away from the breeze soon. He sighed.

"I've finished cleaning the upper floor." Said Eren's voice as he entered the room.

Levi turned around to face him.

Eren began to shake a bit as soon as he was hit with his Captain's icy stare that could kill. He knew how picky Levi was about the cleaning and he had no doubt that Levi wouldn't want to check it himself.

"Where will I be sleeping tonight?" Eren asked nervously almost afraid to hear the answer.

Levi lowered the cloth around his mouth.

"Your room is in the basement." Levi replied, wanting to see his disappointed reaction.

"The basement...again?" Eren said sadly as he showed Levi what he wanted to see.

"What did you expect? You can't control yourself. If you become a titan in your sleep, we can at least keep you restrained. It was one of the conditions of you coming here. You need to obey that." Levi said keenly with a stern look on his face.

There was a silence between them. Eren understood why he had to sleep in the basement again but had always hated it. His space was limited and it was always cold down there. Plus, that place was always creepy at night. Even with guards outside. On occasion, a spider would crawl next to him that frightened him so much that'd he'd repeatedly smash it until it was unrecognizable as a spider.

"I'm going to inspect the rooms. Eren, you take over." Levi ordered to him.

He walked passed Eren on the way out the door. Eren couldn't help but admire how short he was. It only made him seem scarier knowing that a lot rage stores up in such a small space.

"Yes sir."

As soon as Levi's footsteps disappear, he turns to face the window. Eren sighed. _'Man...this isn't how I thought the Survey Corps would be like at all...' _He thought. He didn't expect so much cleaning or mistreatment. If he hadn't turned out to be a titan, their headquarters wouldn't have changed. He would be worrying about their next expedition and not wether or not they'd give him an extra blanket tonight. A lot of things would have been very different if he wasn't a titan.

"You look disappointed Eren." Petra piped up behind him.

Eren spun around quickly slightly startled.

"Excuse me?" Eren asked nervously.

"Oh, I'll just call you Eren like Captain Levi does. Here, he sets all the rules." Petra says with a smile and an old broom in her hand.

"Yes, I don't mind." Eren said nicely not caring what they called him anymore.

"Did I really look disappointed?" Eren asked embarrassedly not wanting to look that way in front of his squad member.

"That's not an unusual reaction. He doesn't look like the ultimate hero people say he his, does he?" Petra replies not wanting Eren to look bad or think less of himself for her noticing.

"The real Captain Levi is...smaller in stature than you'd think, high-strung, coarse and hard to approach." Petra said openly from a long time of knowing him and developing his personality in a sentence.

"No...what surprised me the most is how obediently he carries out orders from above." Eren said truthfully already putting some trust in her.

"You thought that because he carries a lot of weight with us that'd he'd ignore the hierarchy of command?" Petra asked knowing exactly what he meant. When she was new, she had thought exactly the same. He really had nothing to be shy about.

"Yes...I thought that he was a man that didn't take orders from anyone." He continued.

Levi came off as that. He came off as his own person who didn't care much about the rules but he's come a long since back then. Levi has become more devoted and respective of his position. He takes orders smoothly and never questions.

Petra began leaning in, looking outside the door before she continued to converse with Eren.

"I don't know much, but at one point, he may have been close to your image of him." Petra said a little quietly.

Eren was confused for a second. So...there was a time where Levi was his description of him. Eren became intrigued and got a little closer to Petra which she took as a hint to continue.

"I've heard that before he joined the Scout Regiment, he was a famous thug operating in the capitols underground." Petra lingered from what the rumors had told her over time.

"Why would someone like that...?" Eren asked shockingly.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what happened but Captain Erwin brought him into the Survey Corps." Petra pursued.

"_Captain_ Erwin?" Eren asked. _'So this was way back when Erwin was second in command...' _Eren interpreted. Levi has been here a long time. After years of experience, he must've let go his rebellious act and got serious about his job. That must've been when he began obeying fluently without questions. Wow. It was amazing how much a person could change.

"Right after he was taken custody of, he was placed in Yuki Ken's squad. And somewhere in between those lines, they fell in love and became engaged." Petra said dreamily still trying to get over how sad she was when she found out.

"But isn't she now..." Eren trailed not wanting to finish his sentence. Petra knew what he meant though. She too felt bad talking about it. It was still a sensitive topic.

"Yes, sadly. Levi hasn't been the same. He's gotten...colder and more closed." Petra said sadly replaying memories of her funeral.

Eren remembered reading about her in the paper. Her death caused arguments between old men who rooted for the Survey Corps. It was labeled as a true tragedy to mankind. You know with her title being 'Humanity's Strongest Woman', it was truly another breaking point in history. Oh how she'd be missed. She was truly one in a million. Not just that she was also Levi's partner. The real duo. No one could ever take Yuki's place. It will remain a hole in mankind. Not for long though...

"Hey Eren!" Levi called out entering the room and startling his 2 squad members.

Petra dropped her smile and moved away from Eren. She began sweeping as if they hadn't spent their entire time right now just talking about him.

"Y-yes sir!" Eren said sternly, straightening his back in his Captain's presence.

"You call this clean?" Levi asked, referring to the room that hadn't seemed to be cleaned at all.

"Redo everything."

**I really like how this chapter came out! Please review and please no mean reviews or critiques at all :) anyway I'm stuck in a conflict. I'm not sure wether to make Yato side with humanity or the titan shifters! Should he be good or bad? :/ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this short chapter...probably after this chapter there will be 1 more AU before I get back into the episodes. You know 17-22 where all the shit goes down in the forest and they discover Yuki and meet Yato...yeah... **

**Inside the walls...**

Hange had arranged for Erwin, Levi, and Eren to come meet her in the conference room tonight which was right now. She had tons of new information to share with them on her 5 year long theory that she newly updated when she found out about Eren's existence.

When Wall Maria was breached, there were 3 Titans that stood out of them all. The Colossal, Armored, and Azul. The Colossal Titan only broke the wall as did the Armored. Neither one had intentions on eating people but only to kill. The Azul Titan was different. Besides being the first titan to enter through the hole in the wall, it ran. Not like an aberrant but it ran in a maneuvered pattern. It stomped people, ate people, and killed other titans. It knew exactly where to hit and tear off to kill it too. At the time, anyone saw it as a regular titan and ran for their lives. But those who survived later described it as quick and terrifying. Not to mention those haunting, serene eyes.

Hange sat across from the 3 men before her. It was late at night outside as a candle on the center of the table lit the darkness enough for them to see each other.

There was times when Hange was serious, and goofy. Both of those times involved Titans. She has kept the theory to herself fearing that she'd be wrong since it sounded incredibly impossible but ever since recent events, it's becoming more and more believable. She was uncovering more and more evidence everyday. And this is where she began with it.

"Spit it out shitty glasses I don't have all night." Levi commented as soon as he sat down.

Hange's glasses glimmered with the fire of the candle. She put her elbows on the table and cuffed her hands under her chin.

"Now, I've brought you all here today, to reveal my theory I came up with 5 years ago." Hange spoke vimantly.

The 3 of them remained quiet and paid close attention to her, waiting for her next line.

"In 845, I developed a theory. That was the first time ever I brought myself to think that a human could disguise them self as a titan. Or that a human could be a titan." Hange began, already captivating their attention.

"With Eren's existence, I'm sure that must've confirmed your theory." Erwin added catching on quickly.

Hange nodded appreciating that he was paying attention and scavenging through the thin details.

"Hange-San...what made you think that in 845...I mean that's early." Eren spoke curious as to why Hange was thinking this that far back.

Now this was the good part. Hange was ready to explain this one and was genuinely glad he brought it up. She had almost a dozen notebooks full of research on the Azul Titan. Each page full of notes, newspaper clippings, sketches and her own side indications. She had almost become obsessed.

"In 845, the Azul Titan was unlike the others. It killed both _humans_ and _titans. _It was said to have known exactly how to kill a Titan occasionally striking Titans in it's path like Eren did." Hange explained to them.

The 3 of them starred back at her. The Azul Titan? But the last and only time it was seen was in 845. Of course they had read about what it had done but stopped researching on it after 2 months due to confusing evidence. They couldn't come to any conclusion. Only Hange could really think something completely absurd and advanced. She studied it for another month before giving up as well. It wasn't until Eren Jaeger came along that she started up with it again. This time with a conclusion she could prove.

_"There's no doubt in my mind that this titan posses the ability to shift. I feeling that very soon, we will be seeing him again."_ Hange said in a tone that unsured Eren. She was extremely serious right now. She really wasn't joking around.

"So what you're saying is that we may have another titan brat on our hands?" Levi asked. The 3 higher ups had to act completely oblivious to the fact that they know a female titan exists. They couldn't risk spoiling their plans in front of Eren who was their bait.

"So there could be someone else like me out there?" Eren asked Hange knowing he'd get a straight answer.

"Yes. I have enough proof to confirm my theory. The only question I really want answered is to his whereabouts. He could be hiding within our ranks by now." Hange informed specifically to Erwin. Now it wasn't just the female titan they had to be careful about.

Eren's breath hitched. He became angered at the thought that this titan shifter could be anywhere. _Anyone. 'They may even already be in our ranks.' _He thought. They could be gathering information. Weaknesses. They may even be plotting to kill someone. Who knows how much information they've already gotten. What do they plan to do with it? Do they plan to destroy every wall this time?

Hange grabbed her thick notebook from behind her. She slammed it on the table and began scurrying through the pages rapidly.

"This is a sketch of what survivors described him as." Hange said to them pointing down at a faintly colored newspaper clipping on her notebook.

The titan had pointy ears like Eren only his were smaller. His hair was fairly shorter and and purple jet black. His mouth was lined with jagged pointy teeth with fell overs it's lips like daggers. It had a tough muscular build. The men traced down its features and all stopped to examine his eyes. Bluer than the sky on a good day. They were simply just...mesmerizing. Almost hypnotic. Something about him struck a memory in Eren.

"Have you seen him anywhere, Eren?" Hange asked calmly.

Eren continued to stare at the picture and became oblivious of his surroundings. His entire mind was set on that memory. That blurry memory he had tried so hard to forget.

He remembered standing on the side of the boat with angry tears streaming down his face. That moment, he had sworn to kill all the Titans. The rage inside him was to intense for him to handle. He wanted to smash something. He wanted that feeling of pain gone. He didn't want to believe what he had seen.

Up ahead on the land, a villainous roar threatened the sky. It rang vibrations through the air loud enough for everyone to quit their murmuring and listen. Eren stopped his thinking and looked at the titan across from him. The roar continued and some on the boat began to cover their ears from its immense monster like screech. It sounded like a thousand armed canons armed with fire and explosions. But at the same time, it was kind of..._soothing. _

The titan grabbed a handful of humans in his hand and took them all in his mouth. Eren witnessed their bones breaking, their intestines falling out. Drops of blood spewed everywhere. A few big droplets fell on his face and clothing. Eren suddenly began shaking with nausea. First his mothers blood and organs, now theirs. It was all too much for a 12 year old to take in. The sight was truly sickening.

_"_Eren_." _

Eren cupped his mouth with his small hands. He could feel his stomach knotting and the acids begging to come out of his throat. All that blood. All those body parts. Just gone. The cries and screaming began around him again. So...much...blood. _'I'll never make it into the Survey Corps if blood gets me this nauseous..._' Eren thought angrily to himself squeezing the wooden boards. Blood and organs everywhere.

"Eren!"

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up to face Hange. He looked over to his left and saw that Erwin and Levi were also starring at him. He had zoned out from them for a moment.

"Eren, have you ever seen him?" Hange asked once more to him.

He looked at her. His eyes were trembling. Even after all these years, that scene would make him relive that feeling around his body again. He didn't like to feel that way and did his best to stay away from that memory. He was dramatized for the rest of his life because of that fucking titan.

"Yeah...I have. B-but only once in 845." He responded, slightly disappointing her.

She was hoping that maybe that titan had appeared more recently but it seems that 845 was the only time it was ever seen. Hange slumped back into her chair and closed her notebook. She took out 3 others and placed them in the table, ready to talk more. Erwin had somewhat become interested while Levi mentally planned out scenarios in which he killed the titan and found out who was inside. Hange explained her theory more to them for another hour. It was safe to say that she had probably became obsessed in their eyes. She longed for the day she'd meet him and ask him her own questions. She really did have a feeling of seeing him soon. She would capture him at all costs.

After she had finished, Erwin had demanded for a file on his desk by the next morning. Levi left to his room and Eren stayed behind wanting to ask Hange questions and to share wanting to meet him as well. They had both talked excitedly to each other and imagined what he'd look like or how they'd capture him and force him to join their side. Either way, they both really hoped to meet him one day.

**Can you guys please review? :)))) thanks I want to know that my story is going good. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so Merry Christmas guys! Have a wonderful blessed day :) today also happens to be Levi's birthday o happy birthday :D so this is the last chapter before I get back into the episodes so it might take a while for me to update again but I have not abandon the story so don't worry! Anyways hope that whoever is reading enjoys this chapter! **

**Four years ago...**

Yuki sat outside on a bench in the training grounds with a smile on her face. She had just finished training the newest recruits and was streaming with sweat. She wore plain gray shorts and a regular gray tank. Years worth of training was exposed to the entire regiment. So much muscle for such a small woman.

She took her water container and drank the rest up to the droplets that ran down. She set the cup down and started back up at the clear sky. A flock of geese flew through in the v formation. Their quacks reminding Yuki of her old home before it went to hell.

A fresh breeze rolled through her neck and hair causing her to close her eyes in relaxation. This was her favorite part of the day. After hours of training, she could finally relax by herself. She would usually sit here on her usual bench for half an hour or so before showering. After her shower, she'd dress and go eat some lunch then sometimes she'd train with the gear for a bit. Everyday went like that. It was the same activities but with different outcomes everyday. Like today.

Yuki thought that today would be like yesterday. Relax, then shower with almost no interruption at all. But today, was the day that would change her life forever. Her fantasy would come true.

On the entrance to the training grounds, Hange stood behind Levi literally forcing him to finally ask out Yuki. When she found out he had feelings for her, she never stopped teasing or bothering him about it. Even with all the threats, she didn't quit. Although, she had slight suspicion about it, she wasn't going to believe it until she knew it was true. She was especially excited for him since he had found someone shorter than him. It made Hange extremely glad.

Yuki, still with her eyes closed in relaxation, paid no attention to anybody around her. She had no idea what was coming up.

Levi located her small figure sitting on a bench not too far from them. He kept his frown not wanting to seem like he had butterflies all over. He took a step back trying to leave but bumped into taller Hange who lightly pushed him forward.

"Go! It's now or now!" Hange exclaimed to him as they began to walk towards her.

"Watch it, titan shit." He said back to her as he elbowed her stomach.

The closer they got to her the more nervous Levi became and the more excited Hange got. '_My little shorties finally eloping.' _Hangethoughtto herself.

Other former members gave them odd looks that were quickly gone as soon as Levi gave them his angry glare. He adjusted his cravat with a sweaty palm. This is it then.

He would never admit to anybody that last night, he practiced what he would say to her with Hange. It usually ended up with curse words or he'd make it completely unromantic. Unfortunately for him, Hange was serious about this and wouldn't let him go back to his room until he got it right. Deep down, he appreciated her help but his nervousness and fear of rejection could never be cured. He clenched his fist.

"Go on! She's right there. Do it like we practiced!" Hange whispered to him. They were right next to the bench she was on.

Yuki opened her eyes upon hearing her voice. She looked to her left side and saw Levi looking away and a Hange with a mischievous grin. She stood up quickly and started back at them with her same cute smile that drove Levi crazy.

"Yuki-Chan! Levi has something he wants to tell you!" Hange teased causing Yuki to lightly blush.

Her stomach began to jump. She got curious as to what he was going to tell her. She internally squealed in delight. _'What's he gonna do?! Oh god he looks nervous! I think I'm gonna cry!' _She thoughtin her head. On the outside, she looked confused but on the inside she was exploding.

_"_I don't needyouto talk for me shitty glasses." He responded to Hange bitterly.

Hange giggled and began fanning herself. She was internally screaming in excitement for those 2. She was happy that she got to be the one to set them up.

Yuki put a strand of hair behind her ear. She waited patiently for Levi.

_'She...looks so beautiful. Even with the sweat and...dirt.' _He thought as he starred at anywhere but her eyes. He starred at her body, her hair, her mouth. Just anywhere but her eyes. His palms were still sweating. He wasn't very good with feelings or anything like that. But like Hange said, now or now.

He looked away from her glance. Hange was still squealing and Yuki was overcome with an entire zoo.

"Yuki, I like you." He said plainly.

"Fucking shit. Go out with me." He said awkwardly.

"Levi! I said like we practiced!" Hange yelled sadly. She wanted it to be romantic not so much his style. She began complaining to him as Yuki zoned out.

Her eyes widened. Her hands were lightly shaking. He had just asked her out. It was everything she ever wanted. After years of crushing on each other, they would finally start dating. Yuki's heart began to race. This has to be a dream? No. It was really happening! Levi had asked her out and there was no way in hell she'd refuse. She bursted into a smile ready to respond to his request.

"Sure. I'd like to go out with you, Captain." She said happily to him.

And that's where it all began.

**Present Day: Back in the forest...**

It was early in the morning. The sky was still a dark blue with the sound of crickets slowly dying out by the shade. The natural smell of pines danced through the smoke of the fire that separated Yato and Yuki.

Neither one of them had gotten any sleep. They spent the entire night talking about anything really. They had gotten closer. They could be considered as good friends now. But during their conversations, they avoided certain topics. They avoided family, relationships, and how she'd get out of here. From what they did talk about though was enough for Yuki to think of him as a trustworthy person. He was good all around. But he had slight perks like telling bad jokes and embarrassing himself. Even when it was funny, Yuki didn't crack one smile. To Yato, she looked angry most of the time. He would have never guessed that she was the way she was 3 years ago. With everything that has been going on, she had gotten colder. Everyone noticed but never nagged to her about it. This incident only added fuel to the fire. It had been a while since she smiled and meant it. Those days aren't around so much anymore.

Yuki viewed him as trustworthy. During the time that they had been quiet, she thought about how she'd leave. She planned to leave when the rest got here. Soon she was struck with something. This whole plan to capture the female titan. If it goes wrong, she wants to be the one to succeed. She had a strong feeling that it'd go horribly wrong. That's the part where she came in with Yato. She decided that she'd reveal the plan but never mention which titan. He's a titan shifter after all. He could be of some use to humanity.

She looked over to him. He was humming to himself as he petted the cricket on his hand. Yuki cringed. This is the guy who she's gonna make a comeback with. She sighed.

"Yato!" She called which caused his body to spring up in surprise. The cricket jumped off his hand. He attempted to grab it but it ran off never to be seen again.

"Hey! Why the hell did you yell? I'm a foot away from you." He informed completely pissed off.

Yuki's brows furrowed. She began to have second thoughts about this. Was she really sure that she wanted him as a partner? His skills were exceptional but he can be so damn childish sometimes.

"I have a damn good reason." She muttered to him across from the fire.

He stopped what he was doing and faced her. He knew those words too well. When Annie's father would train him, he always repeated that line. And he always had a good reason. Wether it was to have someone killed or if he needed something stolen. What exactly is she up to?

He looked back to her waiting for her to continue. He wore a serious face. She took notice and was relieved that he could at least be serious for this one thing. She sighed.

"About me leaving back to the wall," she began.

Finally, the topic that they had dodged all this time. Either way it was going to be discussed sooner or later.

"The Survey Corps have a classified mission here in the forest. Not too many know. And although we are sacrificing many casualties, it has to be done. We are luring another possible titan shifter here. And we plan to capture it." She stated.

Yato starred back at her blankly. _'When did the Survey Corps ever become like this? What does she mean 'possible titan shifter'? Is it any of my kids? Is it another unknown titan shifter?' _He thought. So many questions popped in his head. '_Why exactly is she sharing this with_ _me? This is classified isn't it? Wait a second. You sly woman. Yuki you have a plan don't you...' _He interpreted. Of course. That was the only conclusion. She said she has a good reason. She's leaking information to him because she has a plan up her sleeve. What exactly does she intend to do?

"Okay. What's your plan then?" He replied catching Yuki by surprise. He caught on quickly. This is a great quality she had discovered in him.

"Well, let me get straight into it. When they capture it, it will have wires attached on all directions. It shouldn't be able to move. There was an estimated 89% chance that this method would succeed. We are the other 11%. If anything goes wrong, we'll come in." Yuki explained. She kept referring to the female titan as 'it'. He doesn't need to know who they're dealing with.

"That's the plan so far. The only problem is what we do if we are called for." She adds.

He starred back at her. It was risky but it was only an 11% chance that they'd be needed. They can't have 1 solid plan either. There are to many different ways this could go wrong.

More importantly, who is this titan shifter? Could it possibly be Annie? Most likely not. When they presented Yato with their plan, he denied. Who knows if they're still serious with their plan. They seemed to really want 4 members. When he denied, Reiner flipped shit. He began yelling and throwing food and telling Yato how he doesn't know how important this is to them. Bertolt only tried to calmed him down and Annie just sat there quietly. They had left on bad terms again. On the contrary, they had lied to him. They didn't want to kidnap Eren so Yato could train him, they wanted his titan's power and special ability. Then they'd all split it up the power to themselves. Yato was only there because they know that he's the most powerful and fastest titan shifter. They don't want his strength to be used by humanity. Both sides could use a team member like Yato.

"Yuki...I'll help you but if we win, I'm going back inside the walls with you." He replied catching her off guard.

"Sure. As long as you put your effort into this. Until then, we're partners." She said to him.

She replied so calmly but was worried on the inside. How would they react if she brought back a titan shifter? What would happen if they failed? Yuki pushed those thoughts aside. She'd have time to think about that later.

She spent the rest of the morning getting into detail with the plan. If they were called for, they'd have shortcut names for maneuvering actions. For for her to have a full plan all depended on the situation. Until then, it was only shortcuts. When the afternoon came, they began to train and practice. They began preparing for a day a month away full of reunion and a hell of surprises.


End file.
